


Naughty Girl

by LadyLiberal



Series: Portgas D Ann [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Portgas D. Ace, Female Sabo, Genderbending, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-01 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/pseuds/LadyLiberal
Summary: Marco attends a surprise 30th birthday party for himself, where he meets the gorgeous Ann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One piece or its characters, I only own this story. Titled after Beyonce's song.

Marco was sitting up at the bar, alone.

Today was his birthday, he was turning thirty. His brother, Thatch, had brought him to this place to have a drink, but when Marco arrived he realized he was being escorted to his own surprise party.

He knew this was most likely Izo’s doing, and although he appreciated his other brother’s thoughtfulness, Marco was not in the mood for this.

For starters, there were way too many people that he didn’t know. Marco was generally a quiet and reserved person, so meeting new people wasn’t really his thing. He was almost certain that most of these people only agreed to come because it was an occasion for them to drink. Nearly everyone in the place was wasted, whereas Marco had a high tolerance for alcohol and was only slightly buzzed after a few rum and cokes.

There was no way he’d live another day if he decided to bail on the party, so he stayed and decided to entertain himself by watching the crowd. Everyone in the place had a strange look to them—a bright hair color, noticeable scars or tattoos, eccentric personalities—it was almost as if Izo invited the weirdest people in town to this party. Not that Marco minded or wasn’t used to strange people—his whole family was filled with them.

As he was staring off into the crowd, someone sat in the seat beside him, “Aren’t you supposed to be conversing with the guests of your own birthday party?”

Marco turned to the woman who spoke to him and his jaw dropped. Her deep brown eyes reminded him of melted chocolate. She had lightly tanned skin and her cheeks were covered in freckles. Her raven-colored hair was shiny and wavy, and reached her waist. She wore a black, one-shouldered dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

He snapped his mouth shut after realizing he had been oogling her, quite obviously. Marco’s eyes shot back up to her face to see a playful smirk across her full lips, “Name’s Ann.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

Acting on instinct, he took it, “It’s nice to meet you, Ann. I’m Marco.” He noticed her grip was strong as they shook hands, and after what was an acceptable amount of time he let go, albeit reluctantly.

Ann gave him a dazzling smile, “So, Marco, why were you sitting here all alone on your birthday?”

He cocked an eyebrow, and scoffed, “I don’t know anyone here besides my brothers, and there’s no way I’m dancing.”

Something flickered in her eyes and Ann’s smile turned devious, “What if someone asked you to dance? Would you?”

“Hypothetically,” Marco chose his words very carefully, “If that someone was you, I would consider it.”

“Is that so? Hmm,” Ann turned to the bartender and waved them over, “Two more of whatever he’s been having.”

Marco looked down to the empty glass in his hand and set it down on the bar top. “So, what brings you to my party?”

Ann smiled as she slid his new drink to his hand, “Izo invited me, said that you’re always acting like you’ve got a stick up your ass—I’d have to agree.”

He choked on his drink and began to cough. Once he regained his composure he turned back to her, accusingly, “Excuse me?”

She shrugged, “You’re so rigid and uptight. You need to relax, dude.”

He rolled his eyes, “I can’t relax, I have so much paperwork I should be doing right now.”

 _“Oh my god!”_ Ann shouted in irritation, “This is what I’m talking about! You are currently at a bar where people are having a party for _your birthday_ and all you are thinking about is _work!”_

Marco’s eyes widened in realization, “You’re right.” He laughed, but there was bitterness in his tone, “Wow, what is wrong with me?”

Ann’s eyes softened, “Nothing’s wrong with you. You just need some help relaxing is all.” There was a sweet and gentle smile on her face that Marco had not seen yet, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“Are you offering?” He asked.

A light pink dusted her freckled cheeks, “I came over here to talk to you, didn’t I?”

He smiled at her and it reached his eyes, “I’m glad you did.”

“Oh, yeah,” she smiled back, “And why’s that?”

“Honestly,” he took a deep breath before admitting, “I think you’re absolutely gorgeous and so far, I’ve liked talking with you.”

Ann blinked back in surprise, “Y-you do?!”

Marco couldn’t help his chuckle, “You couldn’t tell?”

Her cheeks were once again turning pink from her blush. Ann playfully shoved him in his shoulder and whined, “Shut up!”

He listened to her and stayed quiet, Marco decided to use this time to study Ann. He watched her as she gulped down her own rum and coke almost as if it was a beer. It was a little alarming, but also concerning because he didn’t know what her tolerance was like.

That was when Ann turned to him and asked, “Are you gonna drink that?” She was pointing to the drink in his hand.

Not wanting Ann to get wasted, Marco brought the drink to his mouth and finished it in the same fashion Ann had finished hers. It burned in his throat, and he could feel it settle in his stomach almost instantly, but it gave him comfort knowing Ann wouldn’t be doing that twice.

She had a huge smile across her face and grabbed his now-free hand, “Come on Marco, dance with me.”

He couldn’t say no. Not only was she already dragging him to the dancefloor, but Marco didn’t want to resist and risk having that smile on her face fade.

Marco let Ann lead the way to find an opening among the other people dancing. He felt very uncomfortable, dancing wasn’t his thing. He was about to regret ever agreeing to this in the first place, until Ann stopped weaving through the crowd and pressed her body against his.

Ann was moving her body to the beat of the music, grinding her ass against his crotch.

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby_

She turned around, so she was facing Marco, the top of her head was at nose level. Ann started running her hands along his chest and neck, then continued grinding their hips together.

 _I'm feelin' sexy_  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

 _I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y I just might take you home with me_  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe

Marco found himself moving along to the beat with her. Ann was driving him a little crazy with the way she moved her hips and pressed herself against him.

 _Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively as she danced up against him.

 _You're so sexy_  
Tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body  
Moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y, I just might take you home with me

 _Baby the minute I feel your energy_  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe

When Ann turned around and grinded her ass against the bulge in his pants, Marco held onto her hips and pulled her closer as he grinded back.

 _Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

 _I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)_  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)  
I love to love you baby (I love to love you baby)

 _Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

They both were moving together in sync with the music, not caring about the other people around them, only thinking about the way their bodies moved with one another.

 _Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl)_  
I'm callin' all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm  
Callin' all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

When the song ended, Marco was in a state of nirvana. He blindly followed Ann as she pulled him back through the crowd and outside to the back alley.

As the fresh air hit him, Marco registered what was happening and asked, “Want to come back to my place?”

Ann raised her eyebrow, “Are you inviting me over for sex?” He was about to deny it when Ann began to laugh, “Because I really want to fuck you.”

Marco chuckled and shook his head, “What am I getting myself into?”

Suddenly, Ann’s arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were beside his ear, “I promise I can help you relax.”

It sent a shiver down his spine, “Okay, let’s go.” He took her hand and led her towards the street, then hailed a taxi.

Once inside their taxi, Marco told the driver his address and the two sat beside each other in silence. Ann placed her hand on his knee and gave him a smile before moving it farther up his thigh until it was over the bulge in his pants. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Marco turned to Ann with a serious look meant to warn her. Instead, she smirked at him and began to rub her hand against his manhood, making it grow firmer and further tightening his pants.

When they reached his apartment building, Marco paid the cab fare and helped Ann from the taxi. Once they were out on the sidewalk, he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

Ann wasted no time to return the kiss, moving her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Marco pulled Ann closer around her waist and deepened the kiss, his other hand was holding the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

As their lips broke apart, Marco opened his eyes and smiled down at Ann’s blushing face, “Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer to do that.”

The smile he received in return took his breath away, “I was starting to think you never would.”

Marco let out a soft chuckle, “Come on, there’s more where that came from.” He took her hand in his and led the way into his apartment building, past the mailboxes and to the elevator where he pressed the button for the top floor.

Now alone in the elevator, Ann shot him a curious look, “Top floor? Do you have some huge penthouse or something?”

He blushed at her accusation, “Yeah, something like that.”

The electricity around them felt tangible, it felt like a huge ball of sexual tension was passed between them. Marco was fidgeting as he held Ann’s hand, he was feeling anxious about bringing a random woman home from the bar, but she did know Izo.

When the elevator doors opened and revealed the single door that led into his apartment, he let go of her hand, fished his keys out of his pocket, and opened the door. He followed Ann inside and took her jacket to hang in the closet.

“Nice place, you’ve got a great view,” she said as she walked farther inside and looked out the floor to ceiling window that showed the city’s skyline.

Marco’s apartment had an open floor plan—the kitchen, dining room, and living room were all connected. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had in his alcohol cabinet, and two glasses. As he poured them each a double, Marco decided to quickly drink his own before refilling his glass again. It burned his throat, but he needed some liquid courage.

He picked up the two glasses, joined Ann by the window and offered her the drink, “I don’t usually do this.”

Ann took a sip from her glass and raised her eyebrow, “Do what?”

He followed her lead and sipped from his glass before answering, “Invite a woman to my place.” Marco sighed, “It’s been awhile.”

She placed her hand on his arm and met his gaze with a soft smile, “Me too.”

Marco raised his brow in surprise, “Really?”

Ann blushed as she nodded her head and turned away to take another sip of whiskey, “Haven’t had the best of luck, lately.”

“Maybe I can turn your luck around,” he stated boldly with a smile, “I’ve been feeling quite lucky since we started talking tonight.”

She smirked at him, “You’re lucky I’m into older guys.” Then she took another drink and said, “That and Izo might’ve mentioned I’m your type.”

Marco took a gulp of his whiskey before admitting, “That, you are.”

Ann turned to him with a slight blush, “I must say, the pictures Izo showed me didn’t do you justice.”

He cocked his eyebrow, “How do you and Izo know each other?”

“We met a few months ago, Izo was hired to do the wardrobe and makeup for one of my shows.”

“A show? What do you do exactly?” Marco was eager to know more about Ann; it had little to do with the fact he wanted to fuck her brains out and everything to do with how interesting she was right from the start.

“Uh,” she was fishing for the right words to say, “I am an entertainer, so I do lots of things—but mostly dancing.”

Marco was surprised to say the least. He looked at her in a new way, “No kidding?”

She shook her head and nervously waved her free-hand, “Don’t get the wrong idea—I’m not pretending anything! I think you’re super-hot and sexy—I really like you…”

He took the glass from her hand and set it down on the table with his own before turning back to her and pulling her into a kiss.

It was different from their first one, they both were desperate to taste and claim the other. Marco twirled his tongue around Ann’s, and it felt as if they had done this together countless times before. His hands held onto her face, as Marco’s fingers traced the curve of her jaw, he noticed how smooth her skin was. Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and began to suck on his lower lip, causing a low moan to escape from Marco’s throat.

Ann let go of his lip with a slight pop and giggled softly, “I’d like to hear more of those sounds coming from you.”

Marco groaned into her ear, “I bet you can make some sexy noises, too.” He let one hand fall to her behind and squeezed her round ass, resulting in a high-pitched squeal from Ann. Feeling bolder, Marco licked the shell of her ear and chuckled, “You can do better than that, Ann.”

Her body quivered against his and she gasped, “Fuck, Marco…”

He growled as she spoke his name, Marco began to kiss and suck on Ann’s neck below her ear. His left hand was still cupping her ass, while his right was combed through Ann’s hair, holding onto the back of her head.

Ann was beginning to pant; her breathing became erratic as Marco continued to kiss down her neck. She tilted her head further to the side, giving Marco better access and pulled him closer. He ended up finding a sensitive spot along her throat, causing Ann to let out a soft moan that vibrated against his lips and sent more blood rushing to his manhood.

“Goddamn…” Marco couldn’t wait any longer, “I want to fuck you so bad…”

Another moan came from Ann and she grinded her hips against his as she seductively whispered into his ear, “So are we gonna do it here, or do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Taking her words into consideration, Marco pulled away from her and took her hand, “Come on.”

~oOo~

Ann followed behind him, silently holding onto his hand while Marco led them down the hallway into the apartment’s master bedroom. At the center of the room was his king-sized bed with pale blue coverings. The walls were a light gray and he had dark blue, blackout curtains covering the window. There was a walk-in closet to the left and the master bathroom was to the right. She noticed the dark wooden bedframe matched the nightstands, the dresser that was near the closet, as well as the mirrored vanity in the opposite corner of the room.

In fact, most of the furniture in his place matched. This entire apartment was like an IKEA store, perfectly decorated, fancy, and expensive. Ann had the feeling that Marco wasn’t usually at home because the whole place was practically spotless. Considering he had earlier been thinking about work at his own birthday party, she suspected he spent most of his time in the office. She knew from Izo that Marco worked as some upper-level management for Whitebeard Industries. It didn’t surprise her that Marco was so stressed, her own job was more fun than anything.

Marco turned to face her once they were inside the room with the door closed behind them, “I’ve been wondering what you look like under that dress all night.”

Ann’s eyes widened in surprise, then she flipped her hair to the side and turned around, “Will you help me unzip?”

She batted her eyelashes as she looked over her shoulder at Marco’s blushing face. When his fingers bushed against her back, it felt like her skin was set aflame. When he completely unzipped the back of her dress, Ann turned back around and pushed the strap off her shoulder to let it fall to her feet.

As she stood before him, naked except for the black lace thong she was wearing, Ann kept her gaze on Marco. While his blue eyes scanned her body, he began to lick his lips and undress himself.

The white button-up he had been wearing all night was swiftly removed and tossed to the floor, revealing his perfectly toned and sculpted chest as well as a large tattoo of the Whitebeard company’s logo. Ann swallowed the lump in her throat then realized her mouth had gone dry. Marco undid his belt and pants, then let them fall to the floor.

Ann kicked off her high heels then climbed onto the bed, making sure to give Marco a nice view of her ass before turning around and sitting back on her knees. Once she was comfortably seated, she smiled at Marco and asked, “So, what do you think?”

Marco’s mouth was hanging open and Ann could see the outline of what appeared to be a monster dick in his briefs. In a split-second, his expression changed from one of disbelief to smug and cocky. Between the seductive look he was giving her and the sexy smirk on his face, Ann was not surprised when he said, “Better than I could’ve imagined.”

Just because she wasn’t surprised doesn’t mean she wasn’t immune to feeling embarrassed. Ann knew she was blushing from how hot her cheeks and chest felt. She wasn’t used to receiving compliments like that.

As she was kneeling on the center of his bed, Marco removed his socks and shoes before joining her, “I just want to say that I hope this won’t be the only time we do this.” Ann looked up into Marco’s blue eyes as he continued to say, “I really like you, Ann. I really want to fuck that sexy little body of yours, but I think you are so much more than that.”

Ann never had a man treat her like this before. She was practically naked on this man’s bed, ready to have him do as he pleases with her body but instead of hopping right into it, Marco tells her this. “You…” she was trying to wrap her mind around it, “You mean, like—you want to date me?”

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced away nervously, “Well, yeah. I’d like to take you on a date sometime. I don’t usually sleep with women I’ve just met, but…” Marco turned back to face her with a look of longing and adoration, “There’s something about you that seems so familiar.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest, Ann nodded her head, “I know, like when we kiss—it feels like I’m supposed to kiss you—like we were meant to be together…”

As her voice trailed off, Marco moved closer to Ann and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her farther up the bed. Their bare chests were pressed together, and Ann could feel the steady beat of his heart against her own. When she turned her face to his, Marco captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Their mouths moved together with flawless ease. Ann wrapped her legs around Marco’s waist and pleasurably groaned into his mouth as she felt his erection against her pelvis. His hand slipped down between her legs and pushed aside the moist fabric of her thong to tease her leaking hole.

Ann broke away from the kiss, throwing her head back to moan, _“Oh~ Marco…”_

 _“You are so fucking wet.”_ Marco’s low gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine, _“Tell me how bad you want me to fill your hole up.”_

 _“Shit…”_ Ann didn’t usually have to wait this long to get fucked, Marco was taking his sweet fucking time. She met his gaze, unable to hide her desperation, _“Marco, please~ I want you to touch me! Please, I need to feel you inside me!”_ He raised his eyebrow and smirked as he slipped one of his fingers into her vagina. _“Aaaahh~”_ Ann cried out in pleasure and felt her inner walls quiver around his long digit as he started to massage them.

Marco hummed with delight, _“Who knew you could make such a pretty sound?”_

He dipped his head down to her right breast and flicked his tongue across her nipple, _“AAAHH! FUCK!”_ Marco closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking and licking as she cried out, _“OH SHIT! Marco, please~”_ He released her nipple with a loud ‘pop’ then moved on to the next one to give it the same treatment, _“MARCO! MMMM~AAAH!”_

When he let go of her second nipple, Marco gave her a sultry look as he moved lower, _“Your body is very sensitive, Ann…”_ She felt him pull her thong down her legs and his finger slip out of her, only to be replaced with his tongue.

 _“Hmmmm~ ohh~ Marco!”_ The next thing she knew, Marco was playing with her clit between his fingers; pinching and pulling, rubbing and flicking in the most delicious ways. _“Marco~ fuuuckkkk~ more! I want more!”_

Without a moment’s hesitation, Marco brought his other hand into play and pressed two of his fingers into her aching hole. He started a hard, rough rhythm and began to suck on her clit and use his tongue skills to bring her to orgasm, moaning and screaming incoherent sounds.

As Ann came down from her high, she glanced over to Marco sitting on the bed beside her, licking his fingers clean. She giggled, “Enjoying yourself?”

He smirked at her, “Not as much as you just were.” Marco winked at her and hopped off the bed, pulling out a condom from the nightstand and removing his briefs.

When he turned back around to face her, Ann noticed two things: that Marco had a monster dick and it was pierced. “Holy shit,” she crawled to the edge of the bed to get a closer look, “That is literally the hottest dick I’ve ever seen.”

Marco seemed to be relieved, “Well, he thinks you’re the hottest girl he’s ever seen.”

Ann felt herself blush and diverted her eyes to the biggest dick she’s ever seen. “No wonder you were so tense every time I touched you… Does it hurt?”

He smiled and shook his head, “No, just more sensitive.”

There were several horizontal piercings along the shaft and another that ran vertical with the shaft and exited through the head. She had never seen a pierced dick before—let alone been fucked by one—Ann was feeling even more excited than before. “Can I touch it? Do I have to do anything…different?”

Marco took her hand and wrapped it around the base of his shaft, “Just be mindful.”

Ann took that as the ‘go-ahead’ and decided now was the time to familiarize herself with the appendage. She stroked his length and discovered the piercings moved with the skin. Marco hummed in approval and closed his eyes. Ann opened her mouth around the head and used her tongue to play with the piercing there.

 _“Mmmm~ fuck…”_ Marco combed his finger through her hair and watched with wide eyes as she began to take his dick deeper down her throat until she began to gag. _“Goddamnit Ann… You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth.”_

She moaned around his cock and continued to deep throat him, keeping her gaze on him, even with tears in her eyes.

Marco tensed his jaw and warned, _“Ann, I’m going to cum.”_

Ann placed her hands on Marco’s hips and kept throat-fucking his dick. She swallowed his cum as it shot into her mouth. It was a substantial amount, causing Ann to remember him saying he hadn’t been with anyone in a while.

~oOo~

The release he felt from his orgasm left him with the best kind of high. Marco couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a blow job—not since college. There were a lot of things he hadn’t done since his college days. The question suddenly popped into his mind, “How old are you?”

Ann gave him an amused look, “I’m twenty-five.”

He was relieved, “Your freckles make you look a lot younger.”

Luckily, Ann was good-natured and laughed, “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Marco liked the sound of Ann’s laugh, he liked a lot of things about her. “Hey, Ann?”

She turned to him with an expectant look, “Yeah?”

For a moment he was lost in the deep color of her eyes, Marco rubbed at his eyes and smelled her scent on his hand. He met her gaze again with a smile, “Thank you for coming to my birthday party. You are the only reason I had fun today.”

The smile that formed on her face was one of the biggest he had ever seen, “I’m really glad I came, too.”

He gave her a deep kiss, one that lasted a little longer than necessary, “Goddamnit, Ann… I can’t get over how sexy you are.”

Ann teased, “You’re even sexier~”

Marco playfully rolled his eyes and hopped onto the bed with her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her neck up to her ear, “Fuck, Ann… You couldn’t be _more_ my type… Such a good birthday present…”

She swallowed loudly, “Fuck… Marco… I…”

He slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit, “Tell me what you want, Ann.”

 _“Aahhh~”_ Ann threw her head back and moaned. She bucked her hips against his hand and panted, _“Marco… Fuck me!”_

Hearing those words made Marco smile against her neck where he was certainly leaving a mark. He positioned himself between her legs and hitched one of them over his shoulder. Marco ripped open a condom and rolled it over his length before lining himself up with her entrance, “Okay, here we go~”

~oOo~

Ann was about to give Marco shit for telling her he was about to start, but quickly found out why he did: his dick was huge. It stretched her so far open, Ann was able to feel each of his piercings as they pressed against her vaginal walls. She wondered how much longer he was going to be inserting himself inside her because it seemed to have no limit.

When she felt Marco’s thighs against her own, she let out the breath of air she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Oh my _godddd…”_ Ann had never felt so full in her life, having Marco’s cock completely sheathed inside her was the greatest feeling she ever experienced.

 _“Goddamn, you’re tight,”_ Marco’s eyes were closed, and his jaw clenched.

Her walls contracted around him and they both groaned in pleasure. Ann was panting in want, _“Marco~ I—fuck… Fuck me.”_

He opened his brilliant blue eyes and nodded at her, “Just… Tap my arm if it’s too much.”

She raised her eyebrow and grinned, “I think I can handle it.”

Marco shrugged, “If you say so,” then started pulling himself out.

Immediately, Ann snapped her eyes shut and groaned at the feeling of being empty once again, only to be filled to the brim, then emptied once more. Marco’s pace was fucking brutal—if she wasn’t so damn wet, she would be a little concerned about having proper lubrication for such a huge cock at high speeds.

 _“What’s the matter, Ann?”_ Marco asked in his deep, husky voice, _“You sure you can handle me?”_

 _“Uuuuhhh~ MARCO! Fuck!”_ Ann couldn’t manage to stop making pitiful noises that she certainly should feel humiliated for making, but Marco made it all worth it.

He was sucking at her neck, which didn’t bother Ann one bit; if Marco wanted to leave marks on her he could, it was his birthday after all. When he released her neck, he nibbled on her ear and whispered, _“You make such sweet sounds, Ann.”_

Ann was still in no position to speak. Marco was pounding into her at an impossible pace. She was very well aware of his piercings as they were drug against her insides.

Suddenly, Marco stopped thrusting and pulled completely out, giving Ann a few moments to catch her breath. “Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded.

Not being too keen on following orders, Ann considered disobeying, but she really wanted to cum again and she was curious to feel his dick in a different position. Once she was in the position he wanted her in, Marco cupped her ass cheeks and gave her cunt a long, hard lick.

The action made her body jolt in want and anticipation. Ann was ready to go, she wanted Marco back inside her and whined his name.

He cooed, “Shhh I got you.” Marco pressed his tongue against her clit and began to stimulate her in a way she never experienced.

Ann hated the sounds she was making, that this man could make her feel so fucking incredible with nothing but his tongue.

When he removed his tongue, Marco repositioned himself, so he was between her legs and pressed the head of his cock against her quivering lips. He fully sheathed himself inside her with a groan, _“Fuck.”_

Marco collected her hair in his fist and pulled her further back. Then he snapped his hips and began pounding into her from behind.

The sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room along with their grunts and moans. Ann was so close, she could feel it in her belly, her impending orgasm, and wanted to let Marco know, _“I’m close!”_

He pulled her further back by her hair to growl into her ear, _“Not yet… Not ‘till I say so.”_

Ann groaned pitifully, but knew she was going to do exactly as he said.

Marco’s hand that wasn’t holding onto her hair wandered to her ass, disappeared, then came back as a hard slap, _“Aahhhh!”_

She wished he would let her cum, Ann’s legs were already getting shaky, she didn’t think she’d last much longer.

He spanked her ass again then commanded, _“Cum for me.”_

No need to tell her twice, Ann came harder than she ever had in her life. She screamed his name and shouted profanities at the top of her lungs. He wrapped his arm across her chest and lifted her onto him as he finished. The feeling of Marco cuming with her made it ten times better.

As they rode out their orgasms, Marco sweetly whispered into her ear, “That was so fucking good. You are so good, Ann… Fuck…”

When he pulled out, Ann felt incredibly empty, she missed the feeling of his huge cock inside her already, oh well.

She excused herself to the bathroom and cleaned herself up, Marco really got her going. It was too bad this was a one-time thing. It didn’t matter if Marco said he wanted to take her on a date earlier, he probably just said that to make her feel better—which it did. But again, it didn’t matter because he was so far out of her league it wasn’t even funny.

Once she was back in the bedroom, Ann began to look for her clothes.

~oOo~

Marco was laying on the bed, waiting for Ann to come back, thinking about the mind-blowing sex they’d just had. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten laid, but even though it had been awhile, he knew none of his past lays had been as good as Ann.

When she came back into the bedroom and began gathering her clothes, Marco began to panic, “What’re you doing?”

Ann stopped and looked up at him, still flushed from their previous activity, and shrugged, “Getting my things.”

“You have to leave?” He really didn’t want her to, but he understood if she had somewhere to be.

She stared blankly at him, then blinked, “You actually want me to stick around?”

He frowned, the way she said it made him feel like she wasn’t used to people wanting her around. Marco licked his lips, still tasting her there, and nodded his head, “I want you to stay if you want to stay.”

Ann blinked back at him, then dropped her things with a smile across her face, “I’d like to stay.”

Marco smiled at her, “Come here then, I want to feel you close to me.”

As soon as she was settled in beside him, Marco inhaled the scent of her hair, coconuts—must be her shampoo. He liked it, a lot—a lot more than he should, and unhealthy amount.

If Izo had planned for this to happen, well, Marco wasn’t even mad. Ann made him feel relaxed, it was the best birthday present he could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece or its characters, I only own this story.

Marco woke up to the smell of coconuts. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a mess of dark, wavy hair and a face filled with freckles. He inhaled deeply then sighed in content as he pulled the woman beside him closer to his chest.

He was relieved last night hadn’t been a dream, that he didn’t imagine it. The whole situation was a little too good to be true—Ann was incredible in every way. Marco never met a woman who captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her before. She exceeded his wildest expectations and then some.

As Ann slept in his arms, Marco studied her face some more. Her brows were relaxed while she slept, but every once and a while she’d pull them together as if something happened in her dream. She had so many freckles across her face it would be impossible to count them all. Ann’s nose was pointed, she had high cheekbones, and a very angular jaw. Her eyelashes were dark and full, her lips round and pouty with a reddish hue. Every little thing about her was perfect in his eyes.

She sighed deeply in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. And since they were both still naked from last night’s activities, it didn’t take long for Marco to realize Ann’s body temperature runs warm and she’s basically a human furnace. Her body was molded to his own, he could feel her breasts against his chest, one of her legs was wrapped around his own. Ann was basically using him as a body pillow, but Marco didn’t mind one bit.

He gently brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead. Marco was smiling as he watched her eyes flutter open and the corners of her own mouth turn up into a smile.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, only gazed into each other’s eyes each with a smile across their faces. Then Marco leaned in and kissed her lips, which were softer than he remembered, and Ann kissed him back, opening her mouth for him.

Neither of them cared about the fact they both had morning breath and Marco wanted to make sure Ann knew how he felt about her and put all his feeling behind his kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, twirled and caressed her own, claimed her. Meeting Ann was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him, he wanted her to know that.

Marco rolled Ann onto her back and pulled away from her lips to whisper in her ear, “Good morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?”

Ann’s dark chocolate eyes were wide open as she nodded her head at him.

His smile widened, “That’s wonderful,” Marco cupped her cheek in his hand, “You really are something else.”

She cleared her throat before speaking, “What do you mean?”

He changed his phrasing slightly, “I mean, you’re incredible.”

“I am?” She sat up in the bed and Marco followed suit.

“Of course, you are! I _really_ like you, and that doesn’t happen…ever!” Marco asked, “Why does this surprise you so much?”

Ann’s brows were pulled down in sadness as she sheepishly said, “People don’t usually like me.”

Marco frowned, “What’s not to like?”

She gulped, “I haven’t been totally honest with you, Marco.”

He cocked his brow, “Oh?”

“I’m a stripper,” she deadpanned.

His brain seemed to shut off. That was the last thing in the world Marco was expecting her to say, so much so he had to ask, “Could you repeat that?”

Ann took a deep breath then enunciated, “I. Am. A. Stripper.”

Marco cleared his throat, “Okay, I got it.”

She looked like she wanted to say something more, so Marco gave her time. “Uh, so…” Ann started to thread her fingers through her hair, “You probably want me to go now, right?”

“I never said that,” Marco didn’t understand why it was that big of a deal, “It’s not like you’re a prostitute.”

Thankfully, that managed to make her laugh a little, “Yeah, then this would be like _Pretty Woman.”_

That made him chuckle, “I’ll admit, it’s alarming to find out, but I still like you. In fact,” Marco grinned at her and licked his lips, “I’d like a little treat before breakfast…”

When he dipped down between her legs, Marco glanced up at her, to make sure she was into it, and was happy to see she looked just as eager as he felt. Marco pushed her thighs apart, noticing that she had freckles on them as well, and dove right into the wet center he was desperate to taste again.

Ann cried out his name as he sucked at her clit, flicking his tongue across it as his fingers teased her entrance. _“Marco! Oh my god… Fuck!”_

Marco looked up at her as he pushed two fingers into her wet pussy and watched her mouth fall open and eyes roll back. He twisted his fingers and massaged her G-spot, causing her to tense her legs and curl her toes. He pulled his mouth away and instead rubbed her clit with his other hand, _“You like that?”_

She nodded her head and whined a pitiful noise that only made Marco feel more turned-on.

 _“God, you’re so fucking sexy…”_ Marco couldn’t stop admiring the faces Ann was making as he fingered her. _“You can dance for other men all you want, none of them get to do this to you. Only me, understand? Now, cum for me.”_

 _“Only you!”_ Ann cried out and came all over his fingers.

He helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling his hands away and licking them clean.

Once he was finished, Marco glanced back up at her with a smile, “Good, because I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

Ann visibly gulped, then blinked twice before saying, “Marco, I don’t understand what it is you want from me.”

“What I want from you?” Marco didn’t understand why she’d ask that, “I don’t want anything from you, just to spend time together.”

She slowly nodded her head but didn’t look completely convinced.

“Hey,” he reached out and touched her hand, “What’s on your mind? You can tell me anything.”

Ann seemed to give it some thought before telling him, “It’s my father.”

He raised his eyebrow, “What’s your father got to do with us?”

She nibbled on her lower lip, then looked him in the eye and admit, “Gol D Roger is my father.”

Marco was rendered speechless. He stared back at Ann in shock, because holy fuck—Gol D Roger?! He’d been put to death back when he was a little kid for murdering a bunch of people. It had been a big deal and almost the entire populous would be able to tell you who he was. The fact he had a child was news to him, though—makes sense why Ann would hide that fact from people, Marco felt honored she trusted him enough to share that with him.

“Well first of all, thank you for telling me, and secondly, I don’t hold any kind of resentment towards you because he happens to be your father.” Marco wanted to make it very clear, “I still like you.”

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, “Really?”

“Of course!” Marco hated how little self-esteem Ann seemed to have, probably due to her father. “Ann, I really _really_ like you,” he gave her a sheepish smile, “I haven’t dated in like…” He began to count on his fingers, “Eight years. Shit, eight fucking years since I’ve dated, or gotten laid, or kissed a woman.” It was embarrassing to admit, but it was true. If Ann was going to share personal things that made her uncomfortable, the least he could do is the same, “I literally spend all my time at work, or thinking about work, I never take a break, it’s always work, work, work—”

She cut him off with a heated kiss. Marco accepted her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Ann moaned into his mouth and pulled away with a smile across her lips, “Sounds like you need a vacation.”

Marco scoffed, “I can’t take a vacation—what if something were to happen while I’m not there?”

Ann shrugged her shoulders, “Then you don’t need to deal with it.”

He looked at her, really looked and knew she was serious. Marco decided to be honest with her, “I don’t think that place would function without me there.”

“All the more reason you deserve a break!” She exclaimed with a serious look in her eyes.

He sighed, “I don’t even know what I’d do on a vacation.”

Ann smiled gently, “You could spend it with me.”

Marco was surprised to hear her say that, “Seriously? You’d want to?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I mean, if you want to spend time with me, I’ll spend time with you.”

That actually made Marco _want_ to take a vacation, so he told her, “Okay, I’m going to make a couple of phone calls and then we can get something for breakfast.”

~oOo~

They went to a little dinner near his place for breakfast. As Ann was looking at the menu, she was having a hard time deciding what to get, “Everything looks so good!”

Marco chuckled at her from across the table, “Order whatever you want.”

If it wasn’t for him saying that, Ann probably would’ve just gotten one thing, but since Marco told her she could get whatever she wanted, when the waiter came over to take their order she told them, “I’d like to get the breakfast platter with bacon, a muffin, sunny-side up eggs and hash browns, and then I’ll also get the country-style omelet and the French toast.”

She glanced up at the waiter and smiled before turning to Marco, who looked amused as he ordered, “I’ll just have pancakes, please.”

Ann felt sheepish and apologized, “Sorry, I have a big appetite.”

He only smiled at her and assured, “That’s fine, I said you could get what you wanted.”

That made her smile, “Thank you—I’m glad you aren’t upset.”

“I would be more upset if you didn’t get enough to eat,” he told her.

Her smiled widened further, “That’s really sweet of you to say, but I doubt I could ever get enough to eat—I’m always hungry.”

Marco chuckled, “That can’t be true.”

Ann shrugged her shoulders, “It is—my little sister is the same way, only worse.”

He raised his eyebrow, “You have a sister?”

“Well, two actually,” Ann took a drink from her water before continuing, “We aren’t actually related, but we are basically sisters.”

“It’s the same way with me and my brothers,” he told her.

“How many of you are there?”

“Sixteen,” Marco laughed, “I have no idea how Pops managed.”

“Wow, I can’t imagine having that many to deal with,” Ann smiled, only able to imagine how crazy family get-togethers must be for Marco, knowing what Izo is like.

Marco seemed happy and relaxed as he said, “Yeah, it can get pretty wild, like last night.”

Ann smiled, “What about last night was wild?”

“All of it, really,” his smile was adorable, “But mostly the fact you were there.”

She laughed, “Come on, there were a lot of weirdos there, I’m not _that_ ‘wild’ am I?”

“You are pretty wild, Ann.”

It was always nice when he said her name, this time the way it rolled off his tongue made her insides quiver. Ann blinked back at him and eventually took a long drink of water to try and bring moisture back to her mouth. When she set her glass down, the waiter was coming to their table with their food.

~oOo~

Marco had never seen anyone eat the way Ann did—like a human vacuum cleaner that will consume any food that comes within a certain distance. He actually had to keep an eye on his own plate of food after Ann swiped a pancake from it when he was watching her eat.

With her mouth full of food, she apologized, “Sowwy, it’s -abit.”

He cocked his brow, “What caused you to get into the habit of stealing other’s food from their plate?”

Ann swallowed the food in her mouth before saying, “My sister does it, so I gotta take her food for payback.”

Marco chuckled, “Your sister sounds like an interesting person.”

“They both are—Lucy’s like a bright ray of sunshine and Sab’s like, _super_ smart.” She smiled with fondness in her eyes, “They were actually at your party too, they convinced me to go talk to you.”

“Well, I’m really glad they did,” he smiled at her before taking another bite of his pancakes.

“Yeah, me too,” Ann gave him a shy smile in return.

As they ate their food, Marco was surprised to see Ann finish all of her it, not leaving a single scrap or crumb. She sat across from him, contently resting her hands on her stomach.

Marco paid their bill and left a tip before they walked out, holding each other’s hand.

“So, what should we do?” He asked with a playful grin.

Ann thought for a bit before asking, “Can we go to the beach?”

That was the last thing he was expecting to hear, “The beach?”

She nodded her head and smiled excitedly, “Yeah! I was going to go with my sisters today, but it’d be more fun to have you join.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been to the beach and going with Ann seemed like it would be a lot of fun. “Sure, let’s do that,” Marco told her with a smile.

Her face lit up, “Awesome! I’m so excited!” Ann pulled on his hand, “I’ll need to stop at my place before we go, though.”

“That’s fine,” Marco didn’t mind at all, “We can go there after we stop back at my place.”

~oOo~

As they walked up the stairs to her apartment, Ann sent her sisters a text message, **‘I’m coming home with Marco, be there in a few minutes’**

Ann hoped they didn’t purposefully embarrass her in front of him, but she wouldn’t be surprised if they did. It was bad enough she was picky when it came to men, then there was the problem of them actually being interested in her—plus her deepest darkest secret about who her father is, didn’t really make it easy to find a match. However, she already told Marco that little bit of information and he is still interested.

She felt lucky, but also like it wasn’t real. It seemed like what was happening to her with Marco was actually happening to someone else. Ann didn’t feel like she was the type of person who could date this extremely successful, super sexy, and intelligent man. She didn’t feel like _she_ was good enough for him, that the woman Marco was interested in was someone completely different from herself.

When they finally reached her floor and found her door, Ann dug out her keys and unlocked the apartment she shared with her sisters.

Marco followed her inside and took off his shoes, “So this is your place?”

She smiled at him, “Yep! I live here with my sisters.”

He nodded his head and looked around, “Are they here right now?”

“I don’t know…” Ann walked further into the apartment and yelled, “SAB! LUCY! I’M HOME!”

Sab was the first to appear, popping her head out of the kitchen, “Oh, hey there~ How was your night? Did you get laid?”

Ann felt her face heat up, Sab couldn’t see Marco from where they were both standing and must not have seen her text.

Lucy came from the kitchen as well to ask, “Did you eat breakfast, Ann? You missed breakfast!”

That’s when Marco walked around the corner and wrapped his arm around her waist before saying to Lucy, “She did, I took her out for breakfast.”

Her little sister looked relieved, “Oh, good—Ann gets really hangry, so you gotta feed her.”

Sab looked much more skeptical and asked, “What did she order?”

Marco chuckled, “Oh geez, she ordered an omelet, French toast, and a breakfast platter—and _still_ stole one of my pancakes!”

That made Sab smile, “Yep, sounds like Ann!”

“Excuse me?” She asked, “Can you stop talking about me like I’m not standing right here?”

“Well~” Sab teased, “Can _you_ tell us what the birthday-boy is doing in our apartment?”

Ann clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Marco has taken some time off from work and will be joining us at the beach today.”

“YAHOO!” Lucy shouted and jumped for joy, “This is going to be so much fun!”

Sab raised her eyebrow and made eye contact with Ann, they communicated that they would talk more later about what happened without exchanging a single word.

“Yeah, so I just need to get my swim suit on and I’ll be ready to go,” Ann was feeling antsy to get going.

“I already have my suit on,” Sab said, “Lucy doesn’t.”

Their younger sister shook her head with a huge grin across her face.

“Okay, well let’s go get changed Lucy,” Ann turned to Marco and smiled, “Just wait here with Sab.”

~oOo~

Marco nodded his head with a smile, “Alright.”

As soon as Ann was gone Sab cleared her throat to get his attention, “So, you and my sister…”

He smirked, “Yes?”

“What’d she tell you about herself?” She asked.

Marco assumed she was asking to see how well he knew her, so he decided to say, “She told me about her father.”

Sab genuinely looked surprised, “She did?”

He nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine—I really care about Ann—nothing’s going to change that.”

She seemed to give him a good once-over, but eventually, Sab smiled at him, “I like you.”

Marco grinned and chuckled, “I hope we can become friends.”

Sab grinned back, “Me too.”

~oOo~

Once they were at the beach, Lucy went running off to pick a spot for them to sit. It was a public beach, but not very many people came here because it was a bit notorious for not being family-friendly. That’s why they always came here, it was less-crowded and they could be themselves. When Lucy found a spot she liked, she jumped up and down, waving her arms above her head.

Ann walked with Marco and Sab to the place Lucy was at, the two seemed to be getting along fine, which she was happy to see.

“Don’t forget to put on sunscreen, Ann,” Sab reminded her.

She groaned, “Ugh, but it’s so annoying.”

“Your skin always burns if you don’t, so just put it on,” Sab thrust a bottle of the stuff at her, 70 SPF.

Ann rolled her eyes, because that was just excessive, and groaned, “Fine.”

Beside her, Marco grabbed the bottle, “I can put it on for you.”

His suggestion made her blush, “Really?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “Of course.”

“Ugh!” Sab threw a towel at her, “You two are gross.”

Ann kicked some sand at her blonde sister and shot back, “You’re just jealous!”

Sab stuck out her tongue, because even _she_ isn’t mature _all_ the time.

~oOo~

After laying down some beach towels on the sand where Lucy decided, Marco opened the bottle of sunscreen and began to apply it to Ann’s back and shoulders.

She hummed in delight, “Mmm, that feels nice…”

He chuckled lightheartedly, “Is it true that you burn easily?”

Ann snorted, “Have you _seen_ my skin?”

She certainly had a point; her skin was barely considered tan and covered in freckles. Marco smiled at her as he put more sunscreen into his palm, “I have seen _all_ your skin.”

Her cheeks and chest turned pink as she blushed at his comment, it was a beautiful sight, especially with Ann wearing that orange bikini top and covered in hickeys from the night before.

Marco took her arm and began applying sunscreen there. If she really did burn easily, he wanted to make sure he got everything. It only took a few more minutes of special attention to her before Ann was covered in sunscreen from head to toe.

“Thanks,” she kissed his cheek, “It always takes me forever to do myself.”

“Trust me, it was my pleasure,” getting to rub her body with lotion was super sexy _and_ helpful.

Ann’s smile made it all worth it, “Come on, I want to look for sea shells!”

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the shoreline. When the water came back, it was cool against his skin compared to the heat from the sun.

“Look!” Ann ducked down and grabbed something from the sand. She rinsed it off in the water before showing him, “Isn’t it pretty?”

It looked like some type of conch shell, but the coloring reminded him of a zebra, “Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Her smile was dazzling, “This is what we bring the bucket for!” She dashed back to where Sab was reading a book and came back with a sand bucket.

Marco wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close for a kiss, “You are adorable.”

She blushed and hit his chest, “Stop it~”

He pulled her closer and gave her more kisses on her cheeks.

Ann was giggling, flailing her legs when Lucy came running over, “Can I try? That looks fun!”

Marco stopped what he was doing and glanced at Ann, hoping she would handle this one.

“NO, LUCY!” Ann shouted in horror, “YOU CANNOT DO THIS WITH MARCO, OR ANY BOY—EVER!”

Lucy just frowned and stomped away with a pout.

He felt a little bad after seeing her reaction, and Ann must’ve sensed this because she reassured him, “She’s fine, just give her five minutes and she’ll be back to normal.”

It didn’t even take that long, Lucy suddenly sprinted off in another direction on the beach, seeming to have a mission to accomplish.

As for Marco and Ann, they continued to look for more sea shells. He couldn’t take his eyes off her fit figure, toned abs and muscled arms and legs, Marco probably had her profession to thank for that. Now that he thought about it more, he was rather curious, “Hey, Ann?”

She was picking up another sea shell to put into the bucket he was now holding for her, “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you about your job?”

Ann smiled shyly, “What do you want to know?”

He shrugged and followed her as she walked further along the beach, “Well, what’s the name of the strip club?”

 _“Ivankov’s_ , he’s actually really great,” Ann assured him.

Marco looked at her curiously, “I thought that was a gay bar?”

Ann grinned, “It is, but there are also strippers who are female there. The best part is, they just care about the dancing.”

He felt pretty relieved after talking about it, “That’s a lot better than what I was imagining.”

She laughed, “I _don’t_ want to know what you were picturing, but you can come to my next shift and watch me if you’d like~”

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Ann tip-toed up to his lips for a kiss. Marco held onto the bucket with one hand and Ann’s waist with the other, making sure she was securely against him as the waves crashed at their feet.

When Ann pulled away, her chocolate eyes were gazing up at him in awe, “I really like kissing you.” To prove it she kissed him again.

Marco smiled back at her, “I do, too.” He kissed her a few more times for good measure.

Ann’s lips curled into a huge grin, “We’re supposed to be looking for sea shells.”

He let her go with a pout and looked around where they were standing until he spotted one. He picked it up and rinsed it off with water before putting it in the bucket with the others.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, “You can have a kiss for each one you find.”

Marco smirked, “I’ll make you regret that.”

~oOo~

“Wow! You guys filled up the whole bucket!” Lucy shouted when they came back to their spot.

Ann rolled her eyes, _“Someone_ couldn’t stop finding them.”

Marco sat down on a towel and grinned at her in amusement, “I warned you.”

She sighed dramatically, but admit with defeat, “You did.”

Part of her couldn’t believe there were even that many shells to find, that Marco had been making them appear out of thin air. Some were big, some were small, some teeny tiny, but each one he found counted for a kiss. So many, Ann lost count.

Sab caught her eye again and raised her brow. Ann told her with her eyes that they’d talk later. Sab rolled hers, probably thinking she’s waited long enough already, but Ann shook her head and smiled—a promise she would tell her, later.

When she turned back to Marco, he was looking at her with his eyebrow raised in obvious amusement, “Were you two just—never mind I don’t want to know.”

Ann grinned at him, “Probably not.”

“Want to go swim?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Lucy shouted from beside them.

She laughed at her sister and smiled at Marco, “You heard the lady, let’s go!”

Marco turned to Sab and asked, “What about you, Sab? Are you going to come swim with us?”

Sab glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled, “Oh, what the hell?” She marked her page and set the book down before jumping up, “Let’s go!”

~oOo~

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and playing in the water. Marco couldn’t remember the last time he spent a day at the beach, it had been years.

Ann and her sisters were a lot of fun to be around. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole time, his cheeks were starting to feel sore.

Marco knew he deserved this, having a day of fun with Ann and her sisters, but he still felt guilty for being away from work. He wasn’t used to taking time off, he even worked weekends. He took off two weeks, only asking for one, but Pops gave him two. The one stipulation was he had to bring ‘her’ over for dinner. How he knew that a woman was involved, Marco assumed it was his fatherly intuition.

While he was in the middle of his thoughts, Ann swam over to him with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

He gulped, “Work.”

Her expression became unamused, “Well, stop!”

“It’s not that easy,” he told her sadly.

Ann frowned, “Are you not having a good time?”

“No! I’m having a wonderful time—I feel guilty for having fun instead of working!” The last thing Marco wanted was for Ann to think he wasn’t enjoying himself—he was! This was turning out to be one of the greatest days of his life.

“Oh,” Ann swam close enough to give him a quick kiss, “Well, you shouldn’t feel bad, you deserve to have a little fun every once and a while.”

He smiled at her, “You know Ann…your bikini is distracting.”

Her eyes widened in shock, “What? How?”

“You look _really good_ in it, that’s how,” Marco told her matter-of-factly. He wanted to do unspeakable things to her in that bikini. All day long, Marco had seen her nipples poking at the fabric and her bottoms riding farther up between her ass cheeks. It had been nice at first, but now he was just horny—all Marco wanted was to sink his cock into her.

Ann seemed to understand his train of thought because she suggested, “Let’s go over there, behind those big rocks.”

Marco turned to where Ann was pointing, then smiled, “Perfect, let’s go.”

~oOo~

She had always thought this spot would be a perfect place to get fucked. Ann was thrilled to finally find out.

Once she and Marco were hidden from the other beach goers, Ann attacked his lips with kisses. She couldn’t help it—all day she had been remembering how wonderful it was to be filled with Marco’s cock. Ann wanted to feel his piercings rubbing at her insides in the most delicious ways again.

Ann pulled away from his lips to whisper in his ear, “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me, Marco.”

He growled into her ear, “Ditto, baby.”

Marco pulled down her bottoms and Ann stepped out of them as he pulled down his own. He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, “I’m clean and on birth control.”

His lips curled up into a smile, “I haven’t had sex with anyone else in years, so~ I should be good.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, “Well, are you gonna start doing anything?”

He laughed, “Yeah, yeah…” Marco held her up with one hand underneath her, then used the other to rub at her clit.

“Mmmm…” Ann moaned into his ear, “That feels good.”

Marco began to kiss and nip at her neck, “Nervous?”

Ann shook her head, “No, I just—I want you!” The way he was circling around her clit with his fingers was torture, Ann wanted to feel him _inside_ her.

He spread her lips with his fingers as he guided his pierced head to her entrance. As soon as he pushed himself inside, Marco groaned in pleasure, _“Oh, Ann…”_

 _“Mmmm Marco…”_ The way he filled her up was so perfect, Ann could feel each piercing as it pressed against her insides.

“Should I start moving?” He asked after giving her some time to adjust to his size.

Ann nodded, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

At least, she thought she was. But as soon as Marco pulled out and sunk back inside, Ann felt her body begin to convulse around him.

She tried her hardest not to start screaming about how good it felt, instead opting to bite her lower lip to keep herself quiet. Ann didn’t feel comfortable letting everyone at the beach know what they were currently up to and wanted to try and keep hidden.

It was easier said than done.

 _“Goddamnit, Ann… You’re so…fucking…tight!”_ Marco grunted at her as he continued to thrust into her.

 _“Uuuhhhh~ FUCK!”_ Ann tightly closed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm wash over her body like the waves against the rocks. It was intense and brutal, but ultimately felt calming.

Marco grabbed onto her hips tightly and groaned, _“Ohhh~ Ann.”_ He kept a hard, steady pace that only felt better the longer he went. His piercings were _soo_ much better without a condom, Ann was happy they didn’t need one.

She continued to moan as he fucked her through her orgasm and then some. Ann hadn’t been this thoroughly fucked in ages—last night had been wonderful, but she wasn’t nearly satisfied.

His hands were like vices on her hips, lifting and pulling her body closer or farther away. Marco’s blond hair was sticking to his forehead as he perspired from the heat and strenuous activity. Even so, Ann had never seen anything so breath-taking.

~oOo~

Ann’s body was incredible—everything about it. Marco was having a hard time keeping himself from cuming too soon. Her pussy was like velvet around his cock, an absolutely perfect fit that he could really enjoy now that they weren’t using a condom.

When Marco came, he moaned and groaned in bliss. His whole body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. Fucking Ann was becoming an addiction, he already wanted to do it again.

“Goddamnit, Ann…” Marco nibbled on her ear and squeezed her ass in his hands, “That was amazing.” He removed himself out of her, his dick was full of their mingled fluids, but he didn’t worry about it and pulled on his swim trunks.

She sighed and smiled at him, “Yeah, it was.”

Marco’s heart leapt in his chest, his smile grew wider and he watched in awe as Ann put her swimsuit bottoms back on.

She began to walk deeper into the ocean, until it was up to her waist, then Ann turned around with a huge smile, “Come on, Marco!”

How could he refuse? Marco followed after her with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading the second chapter of this fic. So many people liked the first chapter, so now I'm even working on a third. To everyone who commented, (SHOUT OUT TO: Caziboo, Pinapple on fire, Skorpio1711, IcePrincesChan, and justaguest) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You guys are the reason I wrote this second chapter, and I had you all in mind while doing so <3 
> 
> Secondly, would anyone be interested in having a Sab/Kid relationship or a Lucy/Law or Lucy/Zoro introduced into this story? Please drop a comment if you have anything to say on the matter.
> 
> Thirdly, if you have anything at all you would like to say about this story, what you liked or disliked, whatever, please leave a comment :))) It is always so wonderful to read feedback, so I know what people would like to read more about and write that. You might even get a shout out in the next chapter :D
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	3. Chapter 3

Since Ann was busy being lovey-dovey with Marco and Sab was reading her new book, Lucy ended up playing volleyball with some of her friends who were at the beach. She didn’t mind though—Lucy loved her friends.

Today, there was Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire on her team and Drake, Hawkins, Franky, and Zoro on the other team. Lucy was having a great time playing with everyone and as usual, she was playing very well.

She had just jumped up and spiked the ball over the net where it landed in the sand near Zoro’s feet, “Yahoo! Got another point! The score is 19-19! First to 21 wins!”

Zoro picked up the ball and tossed it under the net with a pout, “I should’ve seen that coming.”

“Shishishi,” Lucy giggled, “Zoro looks so funny when he makes that face.”

Killer served the ball and Franky bumped it to Drake, who set it up for Zoro to spike it. Zoro jumped and spiked the ball to the far corner of the court and scored his team a point.

Lucy turned towards the net and saw that Zoro now looked smug and cocky. She grinned at him and tossed the ball under the net, “Nice one, but I won’t let it happen again.”

He caught the ball and walked to the back of the court to serve. Zoro tossed the ball up and effortlessly served it to the back of Lucy’s court. Kid turned around to hit the ball, but instead of knocking it back into the court, it flew in the opposite direction.

As Kid ran after the ball, Lucy turned towards her remaining teammates, “Come on guys! We can beat them!”

Killer sighed dramatically, “Lucy, they already won.”

“Yeah, but that was only the first game!” She happily replied.

Heat and Wire nodded their heads, seeming to agree with her. Killer still didn’t look convinced, “I don’t know, Kid seems pretty out of it.”

Lucy just laughed, “What are you talking about?! Kid is doing just fine, we’re just warming up!”

~oOo~

Sab was laying down reading the book she brought along to the beach when a volleyball rolled up next to her. She groaned in annoyance and closed her book before standing up with the ball to look for where it came from.

The beach was mostly empty, so it was very easy to tell the guy jogging up to her was coming to retrieve it. He was very tall and buff, had pale, white skin, and flame red hair that matched the stripe on his black swim trunks. When he was within talking distance, he called to her, “Sorry you had to stop reading your book!”

She cocked her eyebrow, “How’d you know I was reading?”

Up close, Sab noticed just how ripped this guy’s body was, his pectorals were two beautiful mounds of muscle that were just the beginning of his perfectly sculpted torso. He obviously took care of himself, Sab found him to be _extremely_ attractive.

He must’ve noticed she had been checking him out based off the smile he was giving her, “I noticed you over here.”

She tossed him the volleyball, “That’s creepy.”

He chucked the ball over his shoulder and offered his hand with a smile, unfazed, “I’m Kid, by the way.”

“Sabrina,” she shook his hand, “But everyone calls me Sab.”

Kid’s grin reminded her of her sisters’ it was so wide, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Sab. So, do you always read when you come to the beach?”

“No, I went swimming for a while,” she told him.

“Well, you could come over and play with us,” he suggested. “Or if that’s not really your thing, you could watch _me_ play,” he said.

Sab sighed as dramatically as she could muster, “Why would I want to do that, when I can read my book?”

He had a cocky smile that was so beautiful it was obnoxious, “Oh, I dunno, maybe because I’m really good, and I want to impress ya?”

She cocked her eyebrow, “Excuse me, did you just say _you_ want to impress _me?”_

“Uh, yeah,” he gave her a look that said it was obvious.

That made her laugh, “And you thought _sports_ was the way to go after seeing me reading a book?”

Kid’s face turned a much paler shade of red than his hair, “I take it that was a bad idea?”

She smirked, “Well, it might just be your lucky day, because I’m in the mood to play some volleyball.”

He began to smile, “Oh, it _definitely_ is my lucky day.”

~oOo~

As soon as he was back at the volleyball court with Sab beside him, Killer gave him an unamused look.

Before either of them could say anything, Lucy shouted, “SAB!” She ran over and squeezed Sab in what appeared to be a bone-crushing hug, “Are you gonna play?!”

“Don’t shout in my ear, Lu—but yes—I’m playing,” she replied.

Kid was a little confused, “You two know each other?”

Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically, “Uh-huh! Sab’s my sister!”

He looked between the two women who looked nothing alike—Lucy had black hair and brown eyes whereas Sab’s hair was a golden blonde and her eyes were blue like the sky.

“We’re not blood related,” Sab told him, as if she knew what he’d been thinking.

Kid nodded his head once in understanding, he wasn’t surprised Lucy knew Sab—Lucy knows everyone—but he was curious about their sister relationship.

“Let’s play! Let’s play!” Lucy shouted excitedly.

Sab rolled her eyes, “Give me the ball, I’ll serve.”

He was surprised by her straightforwardness but took it for knowing how to deal with Lucy more than anything. When Sab tossed the ball in the air and jumped to serve, Kid was even more surprised.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who was either—the ball had gone right for their open spot, but no one was ready for it, and they scored.

When he turned back to look at Sab, she was smirking at him. She got the ball back and winked right before serving it again.

Kid watched the ball as it sailed over the net and to the very back corner of the court to score them another point.

He had not been expecting this—Kid was expecting to show off—not be evenly matched.

The next time she served, Franky bumped it, Drake set it, and Zoro spiked the ball over the net directly to him. Kid hit the ball into the air and Killer set it up for Lucy to spike and score.

Lucy was shouting something about how awesome that was and giving them high-fives. Wire and Heat were clapping their hands and laughing. Killer was smiling, which was quite surprising to see. Then there was Sab, with a determined look in her eyes and a confident smile across her lips.

Kid had never been simultaneously terrified and turned on before and quite frankly, it threw him for a loop. He had been expecting Sab to be a total book nerd who dreamed of being hit on by an athlete. He never thought she’d be an athlete herself, and she seemed to _know_ that. Kid suspects that the more he gets to know her, the more he will be surprised by her character.

~oOo~

When Ann and Marco walked back to their spot on the beach, they saw that Lucy and Sab were farther down the beach playing volleyball. Immediately, Ann became excited and turned to her boyfriend with a smile, “Would you want to go play volleyball?”

Marco was already smiling at her and nodded his head, “Yeah, sure we can play.”

They walked hand-in-hand down the beach to where her sisters were playing volleyball with a bunch of Lucy’s friends.

Ann walked to the side with fewer people, “Hey guys! Mind if we join you?”

Franky struck a pose and shouted, “That would be SUPER!”

She laughed and shook her head, “Okay, well this is my boyfriend, Marco.”

Zoro raised his eyebrow at her, Ann waved her hand, telling him she’d tell him about it later.

“Marco, this is Zoro, Franky, Drake, and Hawkins,” she introduced them all by pointing at them. Drake and Hawkins waved a hello, but both Franky and Zoro stepped forward to shake Marco’s hand.

“Nice to meet you both,” he politely said to them.

“Alright, so what’s the score?” Ann excitedly asked.

“10-17, our ball,” Hawkins calmly told them.

She smiled in delight, “Mind if I serve?”

Zoro chuckled and tossed her the ball, “Not at all.”

~oOo~

Marco had played volleyball with his family growing up. They had a big backyard and room for a net, plus with a family the size of his, there was never a shortage of players. He considered himself to be pretty good, he knew he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Ann or her sisters. He just didn’t realize that Ann would be this good.

Seriously, Marco was pretty sure the ball caught fire from how fast it moved after Ann served it. Every hit after that was just as insane and Marco was incredibly happy to have her on his team.

He realized that Sab and Lucy were just as good as Ace, but they each seemed to have their own special talents. Lucy was especially good at spiking because she could jump quite high and good reach, whereas Sab had impeccable aim no matter how she hit the ball. Ann was a total power house; her hits were always fast and left red welts on the other team’s bodies if they managed to hit it back.

It was once again their turn to serve and Marco was up. “20-19,” he tossed the ball into the air and hit it over the net to a guy with red hair. He bumped it and Sab set it to Lucy, who spiked it over the net. Drake dove and hit the ball back into the air for Zoro who set it up for Ann.

She jumped up and sent the ball crashing to the edge of the court. The guy with long blond hair on their team managed to get under it in time to keep the ball in play. A man with blue hair sets it and once again Lucy spiked it. Franky dove to get to it but couldn’t make it before it landed in the sand.

Lucy threw her fists in the air and was jumping up and down in her excitement. Marco had to admit that she had a personality that drew everyone in and could see why she had so many friends.

The red-haired guy served the ball, the score was now 20-20. This time when the ball went to Franky and he was easily able to hit it over to Hawkins, then Drake spiked it over the net and Sab dove for the ball, hitting it back into the air high enough for the red-head to set it to Lucy.

Marco readied himself in case the ball came for him, but instead it was spiked at Zoro, who just barely got under it but unfortunately hit it out of bounds.

Once again, the other team celebrated in scoring another point, and now they only needed one more to win.

The ball was served by the red-head again, and Drake bumped it into play. Marco set it up for Ann and she hit the ball straight down over the net. Somehow, Lucy was fast enough to get under the ball and the buff, blacked-haired dude set the ball. Sab jumped and spiked the ball right into the open spot on the court. No one saw it coming and they lost the game.

He was expecting to look across the net and see Lucy celebrating, but she was still on the ground. Marco instantly became worried and started walking towards her, “Lucy? Are you alright?”

~oOo~

When Zoro heard Ann’s boyfriend, Marco, ask Lucy if she was alright, he was already at her side, “It looks like she hurt her wrist.”

She was trying to hide it by keeping her other hand around her wrist, but Zoro could tell by the way she was scowling and pouting her lips that she was hurt, and she knew it.

Marco was kneeling beside them, nodding his head, “She needs to go to the hospital.”

“I can take her,” he immediately volunteered, besides, it wasn’t like this would be the first time he’s taken Lucy to the emergency room.

Sab was standing behind Lucy when she asked, “Are you sure, Zoro? I can take her.”

He shook his head, “Nah, it’s fine. I saw what happened and know the drill.”

Ann tried to hide her laughter and ended up snorting, only to laugh at herself from the sound she’d made. “Sorry about that,” she giggled, “Lucy, are you okay with going to the hospital with Zoro, or do you want me or Sab to go?”

For the first time since they all began making a fuss over her, Lucy spoke, “Zoro can take me.”

He felt the tug of a smile on his lips, “Alright, let’s go grab your stuff.”

They helped Lucy stand and then they both began to walk over to the part of the beach where Lucy had her things.

~oOo~

Visiting the emergency room was nothing new for Lucy. In fact, she has been here so many times that she knows everyone’s names without needing to see their name tags anymore.

She expected to be seen by either Chopper, Penguin, or Shachi since they were the only doctors in the emergency room. So, it came as quite a shock when someone she had never seen before walked into the room she was waiting in with Zoro.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Trafalgar,” the man walked in with a clipboard, “It says here you were playing volleyball and injured your wrist, mind if I have a look?”

When he glanced up at her, she noticed dark circles under his eyes that were a yellowy-hazel color that reminded her of gold. He had dark brown hair, sideburns and a goatee. She silently nodded her head and Lucy noticed there were tattoos on his hands once he snapped on some of the blue gloves they always wore at the hospital.

She kept her wrist supported with her other hand and held them both in front of her. The new doctor carefully began to examine her wrist, “Can you move your wrist at all?”

Lucy tried to move her wrist in a circular motion, but it hurt too much, “Not really.”

“On a scale from zero to ten, ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt and zero being no pain at all, how bad is the pain you’re currently feeling in your wrist?”

“I don’t know, maybe a six,” she answered.

The doctor stood up and began removing his gloves, “Well, we really need to get an x-ray for me to know precisely what we’re dealing with. It’s possible that you just sprained it, but it most likely is broken, I won’t know exactly where without an x-ray. I’ll be back once we are ready.”

He left the room and once again it was just her and Zoro. Lucy glanced over at him, saw he was doing his pouty face, and giggled, “You’re making that face again.”

Zoro’s eyes found hers and in them Lucy saw something she could not name. He then rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair with a huff, “I don’t recognize him.”

Lucy blinked twice, then nodded her head, “Me neither, but he seems nice.”

He grunted but said nothing further. Lucy didn’t know what to think about his behavior, but ultimately shrugged it off as Zoro being Zoro.

~oOo~

A few x-rays and a couple hours later, Zoro was driving Lucy home from the hospital with a brand-new cast. Turns out, she had a fracture in her radius and Zoro previously had no idea there were so many bones in a person’s hand.

Oddly enough, Lucy didn’t seem too bummed out to be in a cast and already had him sign it. However, she also asked that new doctor to sign it and Zoro swore he saw him blush when she asked him, too.

Just because Lucy liked the guy and thought he was nice doesn’t mean Zoro has to. He didn’t like the doctor from the moment he walked in the room and captured Lucy’s attention. She was always friendly with the nursing staff to the point that she knew all their names, so it wasn’t that surprising for her to be interested in someone new.

But that was part of being friends with Lucy, there were always going to be new people she was meeting and becoming friends with. It was like she had some gravitational pull that wouldn’t allow people to stay away once they entered her atmosphere. It was one of the things he admired about her, but more importantly the reason he was friends with her in the first place. Because he too had been pulled in by her years ago and since then has never imagined the idea of leaving her side.

Zoro didn’t know when it first started, but over time he has developed some very strong feelings for Lucy. She was his best friend and the reason he had any other friends at all. When they first met, he had been a little wimp who got picked on and bullied. She had been the one to stand up for him and even though they both ended up getting beaten up, they also had gained a lifelong companion.

One of the problems with being in love with your best and oldest friend is that as time goes on it gets harder and harder not to tell them. Another problem is that if you do tell them, it might ruin your friendship. The problem with being in love with Lucy is that it’s Lucy.

She was about as dense as can be when it comes to things like romantic relationships. One time in high school when the stupid love-cook was whining about not getting laid, Lucy had offered to ‘lay down with him for a nap.’ None of them had the heart to tell her that wasn’t what he meant, and they ended up doing exactly that an hour later, much to his dismay.

The whole ride to Lucy’s place had been quiet except for the radio playing in the background. Zoro was still feeling irritated with the handsome young doctor when he pulled up to her building and killed the engine to his truck.

“Is Zoro okay?” He heard her ask.

He turned his head to face her and sighed when he saw her worried face, “Yeah, I’m okay, just thinking about something.”

Lucy nodded her head, “Oh…do you want to talk about it?”

Zoro thought about it for a moment, “I guess I am just worried about you.”

“Shishishishi,” Lucy laughed, “You don’t need to worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

She was smiling at him like she always did, big and bright, and Zoro couldn’t help but smile back.

~oOo~

After Zoro and Lucy left the game, Kid asked the remaining players, “Well, what do we wanna do? Each team won a game, do we want to do a tie-breaker or call it quits?”

Sab and the other woman with dark hair and freckles seemed to contemplate their options, talking about how Lucy would be devastated for her team to lose, but angry if she wasn’t part of the win. Eventually Sab decided, “We should just call it quits, Lucy will get upset no matter what and I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.”

Kid could agree with that logic and it seemed like so could everyone else. They all broke off into smaller groups and dispersed across the beach.

Somehow Kid was lucky enough to find himself in Sab’s company, walking along the shoreline. He glanced over at her smile when he caught her staring. She immediately turned away, but Kid could still see the pink tint across her cheeks as she blushed. He decided to break the silence, “You have a very impressive shot, you know.”

She glanced over at him with a smirk, “Yeah, I know.”

Her smug tone of voice and confidence made him laugh, “I thought I would be impressing you, but it was the opposite.” Kid hadn’t been expecting to tell her that, but the words seemed to just spill right out of his mouth.

Her smile grew wider, “You should learn to never underestimate me.”

Kid was grinning ear to ear, “I already have.”

Sab began to laugh, a beautiful, light sound, “Ah you’re quick, aren’t you?”

“I like to think so,” he paused and gave her a knowing look. “But I’m more proud of my stamina.”

She raised her eyebrow and for a split second, Kid swore he could see lust in her blue eyes. Sab had a pleased smile across her lips, “I bet you are.”

~oOo~

The more time Sab spent around Kid, the more she began to like him. He was tall, handsome, and sexy, but he was also determined, confident, and bold. Most of the guys Sab dated were computer nerds, guys who read books like her, or scholars. She had a feeling that Kid fell under none of these categories and Sab found it refreshing.

Sure, it was nice being with and talking to people who you had things in common with, but that meant everything was predictable and boring. Sab wanted something fun and exciting, someone who surprised her and challenged her. Kid was like a breath of fresh air, someone new and different.

They were getting farther and farther down the shoreline, away from the other people on the beach, when Sab decided to test her chances, “Hey, Kid?”

He turned to her with an expectant look, “Yeah?”

“I’m getting kinda hungry, would you want to go grab a bite to eat?” She was proud of how calm she sounded, because she felt like her heart was going to burst.

Kid’s smile was so genuine as he nodded his head, “I’d love to.”

~oOo~

Kid ended up taking Sab to a diner that was near the beach. It turns out they both liked the place and it was nearby.

He had put on a tank top before coming inside and Sab was now wearing a blue sundress over her swimsuit. They sat in a booth next to the window and the waitress came over to their table with glasses of water.

“Hi Sab! Hey, my name’s Koala and I’ll be your server today,” he recognized the woman from previous times he’s eaten here. Kid was almost positive she was the same waitress who Killer liked to come here and see.

“Hey! We missed you at the beach,” Sab turned to the waitress with a friendly smile.

The orange-haired waitress tried to smile back, “I know, I wish I didn’t have to work.”

Sab nodded her head in understanding, “Next nice day you have off, we’re going.”

Kid made eye-contact with Koala, who was smiling at him, knowingly, “Fine, but only if you introduce me to your hot date.”

It was shocking how fast Sab’s face turned bright pink, _“Koala!”_

Her friend laughed her off, “What? I was just pointing out the obvious.”

Since Sab appeared to be too embarrassed to speak, Kid quickly spoke up, “My name’s Kid.”

Koala gave them both a bright smile, “Nice to meet you, Kid.”

Kid smiled back at her before turning his gaze to his own hot date, only to see her staring at him, “What?”

“Is this a date?” She asked with no hesitation.

He gave her a hopeful look, “Only if you want it to be.”

Sab slowly began nodding her head.

“Then it’s a date,” he smiled at her.

Beside the table, Koala began to cheer, “Awww you guys, I’m so happy I got to be a part of this moment and share it with you.”

Sab rolled her eyes, “Just bring me a damn hamburger basket with fries and a strawberry milkshake.”

Koala gave him a look, asking him to order. “I’ll have the same thing, but a vanilla shake.”

After Koala nodded her head and walked away, Sab groaned, “God she is so embarrassing!”

Kid chuckled in amusement, “I know how you could get her back.”

Sab immediately perked up, her blue eyes were filled with mischief, “What is it?”

He glanced up at the bar and spotted Killer, “He’s got a mad crush on her.”

She raised her eyebrow, “No kidding. Koala’s always talking about a ‘mysterious and sexy blond guy.’”

“Killer comes here at least twice a week, just to stare at her,” Kid shook his head and smiled, “Honestly, I don’t think he’s ever spoken to her because he’s incredibly shy.”

“He hasn’t.” Sab answered him with certainty, “She has a theory that he’s mute and only speaks sign language, even started learning it so she could talk to him.”

Kid couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

Her face broke into a huge grin and she laughed, “I wish I was!”

He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone, “I’m fucking ending this.”

Sab’s eyes grew wide in amusement, “What’re you doing?”

“I’m calling him, hopefully he picks up and she hears him talk.” He heard the line ringing and turned around to watch his friend pull his phone from his pocket and bring it to his ear.

“Hey, what’s up?”

It had happened at the perfect moment, just as Koala was walking past. She turned around and gave him an even brighter smile than he had seen before, “You can talk!”

He could see half of Killer’s face as he stared at his phone, only to see that the call had already ended. He looked back at the orange-haired waitress he never could muster the courage to talk to, “Of course I can talk.”

Koala was obviously shocked, “You come in here all the time. Why have you never said anything to me before?”

Killer frowned, “I was too nervous to talk to you.”

“Why would you be nervous to talk to me?” Koala cheerfully laughed.

His friend shrugged his shoulders, “’Cause you’re so pretty, I can’t think straight when I’m around you.”

Sab’s quiet gasp pulled his eyes from the scene, “Oh my god, they are totally going to get married and have babies.”

Kid laughed loudly, “Shit, you’re probably right.”

“That was perfect,” she was smiling in the direction of the bar, where Killer and Koala were exchanging phone numbers.

~oOo~

Sab didn’t have it in her to tease Koala when she came back to their booth with their order. It was obvious her friend was eager to get back to the guy at the bar she’s been crushing on for months.

Part of her was a little jealous, that she was never told nice things like that. Killer basically admitted to never knowing what to say because he gets too distracted by Koala’s beauty. She wished someone thought she was that beautiful.

“What’s the matter?” Kid asked from across the table.

She realized that she hadn’t started eating yet. “Sorry, I was just a little distracted.” She could feel his eyes on her as she picked up her burger and took a bite.

“Must be something interesting,” he mused.

Sab shrugged her shoulders, “Depends on your definition of ‘interesting.’”

He laughed, “Man, I like you.”

Immediately, her gaze flicked up from her food and met his. She was so confused.

Kid tilted his head slightly, “I always thought I would, but didn’t think I’d like you this much.”

“What’re you talking about?” She continued eating her burger and fries.

He averted his gaze and blushed, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I noticed you earlier. I’ve actually noticed you around town a lot, at the library, coffee shops, bookstore, places like that. The only reason I never said anything was because you always looked so focused. I didn’t want to interrupt or bother you.”

She was halfway done with her burger when she finally took a drink of her strawberry milkshake. Sab licked her lips and glanced over the table at her date, “Why would you be so interested in talking to me?”

Kid raised his brow, “You’re kidding me, right? Why wouldn’t I wanna talk to you? You look like a goddamn supermodel.”

Sab’s eyes widened in shock, “I do not!”

He shook his head, “Well, shit, I’d still hang your photograph on my wall.”

She felt herself blush, “You really are creepy.”

Kid laughed, “Only when it comes to you.”

They continued eating their food, occasionally glancing at one another and making eye-contact. Each time they did, Kid would give her a soft smile and she’d feel herself blush. Sab wasn’t feeling so jealous anymore.

~oOo~

Marco and Ann had stayed on the beach after playing volleyball. Ann wanted to make a sand castle and Marco couldn’t refuse her anything. They spent the next couple hours digging sand and piling it into towers and walls. Ann used some of the smaller and broken shells they collected earlier to decorate the sand castle.

When she declared it to be finished, Marco took a picture of Ann sitting next to it. She had such a big smile across her face that her freckled nose was scrunched up. He felt so happy to have a photo of his girlfriend, to have a girlfriend as wonderful as Ann, and he decided to take more pictures of their time together so he could look back on it and remember how amazing this day was.

He crouched down next to Ann and kissed her cheek, taking a picture in the process. Marco lowered his phone and smiled at the woman beside him, “Can I take a bunch of pictures of you? I know that sounds weird—”

“Yeah, sounds fun!” Ann smiled back at him, completely invested, and jumped to her feet.

Marco stood up next to her and began looking around for a good spot, “Let’s go by those rocks again.”

They walked to the rocks holding each other’s hand. Once they got there Marco told her where to stand and what direction to look in based on the sun’s position. He took a bunch of different pictures while Ann laughed and smiled at his phone’s camera. It wasn’t until he was sure he had a few really nice ones that he decided to get another one of them together.

He walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist as he took some photos with his other hand. When Ann turned to look at him, still smiling so happily, he leaned in to kiss her. She reached her hand up to touch his neck and caress his cheek. Marco felt like he was with an angel in heaven.

When they pulled away from each other, Marco took one final picture before putting his phone in his pocket. He was staring into Ann’s beautiful, dark chocolate eyes as he told her, “Thank you for today, it’s been amazing.”

Ann bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, “You don’t need to thank me, I’m having a wonderful time with you.”

He smiled fondly, “I feel so lucky that I met you.”

She chuckled softly, “You can thank Izo for that.”

Marco groaned, “Izo’s gonna get such a big ego over this.”

Ann laughed harder, “Bigger than it already is?”

He joined her laughter, “Who knows.”

After their laughter settled down, Ann asked, “Should we call it a day? I’m definitely need to soak myself in cold water—I probably should’ve put on more sunscreen before playing volleyball.”

Marco’s lips curled upwards, “I’ve got a really great bathtub back at my place.”

“Got any bubble bath?” She seductively smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been working on it for months and finally feel satisfied to publish.   
> If you're wondering why I haven't updated any of my stories lately, its mostly because I am just not satisfied with what I have written yet. I can assure you all that they will be coming eventually.  
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think of the story so far! I love reading your comments!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to The_Weird_Girl, Angelswrath, justaguest, and ChibiChim164 for commenting on chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy this one, there will be some more smut, but maybe not between who you'd expect. Sorry for the wait, hope this makes up for it <3

Marco didn’t have any bubble bath, so after they packed up their things into Marco’s car they stopped back at Ann’s apartment.

When they got inside, Lucy was sitting on the couch watching tv. Once she saw them, she held up her arm, sporting a red cast, “Hey guys, look what I got!”

Ann rolled her eyes, “So, it’s broken.”

“Yeah!” Lucy’s smile was blinding as she got up from the couch, “You both gotta sign it!”

Being the good big sister she is, Ann happily took the offered marker and wrote her name in big, bold letters over the back of Lucy’s hand. Once she finished, she handed the marker to Marco for him to sign.

He wrote his name much smaller farther up the cast and when he finished, he asked, “Who else has signed your cast, Lucy?”

“Just you guys, Zoro, and Traffy,” she happily answered.

“Traffy? Who’s that?” Ann didn’t remember her sister ever mentioning someone by that name.

Lucy had a sparkle in her eyes as she told her, “He was my doctor today! He was really nice!”

Marco gave her a suspicious look, “Nice enough to write his phone number.”

“WHAT?!” Ann was at Lucy’s side in an instant, inspecting the cast until she found the ten-digit sequence. She was absolutely appalled, “WHY WOULD HE GIVE YOU HIS NUMBER?!”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders carelessly, “’Cause he wants to be friends and hang out.”

“I _seriously_ doubt that’s all he wants,” Marco started to tell her little sister, “Lucy, I think he wants to take you on a date.”

“Really?!” Lucy looked excited, “I’ve never been on a date!”

Ann needed to put an end to this, “Lucy, let me see that number.” She pulled out her phone, typed in the number, and dialed.

There were a few rings before she heard a deep male voice pick up, “Hello?”

Immediately, she knew this must be his cell, otherwise he would pick up more professionally, “Hello, my name is Ann, I believe you saw my younger sister, Lucy, in the ER today with a broken wrist.” She didn’t give him any time to speak before saying, “Look here, I don’t know what your deal is, giving my sister your cell phone number, but if you have any perverse intentions, I’m going to make sure she never calls you.”

The man was silent for a few seconds before sighing into the phone, “Honestly? I don’t know why I gave it to her. I haven’t stopped thinking about it all day. I don’t usually give random strangers my number, but Lucy didn’t act like we were. She was really nice and sweet, and I think I did it because I was hoping to see her again.”

Even though she hated the idea of anyone being with her sister, Ann had to admit this guy seemed to genuinely like her. She sighed into the phone, “So, ‘Traffy,’ what’s your real name? Any how have you never met Lucy before if you work at the hospital?”

“Trafalgar Law,” he answered smoothly, “I’m a surgeon, but filled in for one of the ER doctors today.”

“Huh, well that makes sense,” Ann scratched her forehead, “Okay Law, here’s the deal: I’ll give you Lucy’s number if you promise to take her on a date. A real date, where you show up with flowers and bring her to a nice restaurant, let her order whatever she wants. But you cannot make any kind of move on her, she’s absolutely clueless about that stuff.”

He chuckled, “That’s not surprising, and I accept your deal.”

“Great, I’ll text you her number. Don’t make me regret this,” she warned.

“I can assure you that is not my intention.”

~oOo~

When Law hung up the phone, he got a text from the same number that had called him who was apparently Lucy’s sister. As promised, it was a phone number for Lucy. He saved both numbers into his phone, remembering the woman said her name was Ann, and went to call Lucy.

His thumb was hovering over the call icon. Law suddenly felt incredibly nervous and had no idea what he should say. He was supposed to ask her on a date, and although he knew she would say yes, he was terrified. It was the first time he’s ever asked a girl on a date.

Before he completely lost his nerve, he finally hit the call button and brought his cell to his ear. He heard it ring once, twice, three times before it connected and there was an angelic, “Hello?”

He almost forgot to breathe, he took a gulp of air and said, “Hey, is this Lucy-ya?”

“Shishishi! _Ya,_ it’s Lucy- _ya!_ You’re so funny Traffy!” She was laughing on the other end, probably because of the way he said her name, but Law didn’t care. He liked the sound of her laugh and decided to just listen.

When she calmed down, Law was smiling as he explained, “I was hoping to take you to dinner sometime.”

“Sure! I’d love to get food with you!” Lucy shouted into the phone, so loud Law had to pull it away from his ear.

He chuckled lightly, “Okay, how about tomorrow night? Can I pick you up around six?”

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

Law couldn’t help the smile across his face, “Alright, I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Okay! Bye!”

~oOo~

Lucy hung up the phone and set it down on her nightstand. She was so happy she felt like screaming, so she did.

Fast as ever, Ann came bursting into her bedroom, “Lucy! Are you okay?! Why are you screaming?!”

She was now bouncing up and down on the edge of her bed with a smile, “Traffy asked me on a date! He’s going to pick me up tomorrow at six and take me to dinner!”

Ann was also smiling as she said, “Well, good. I’ll make sure to be here when he picks you up, gotta make sure he’s as nice as you say.”

“You talked to him already—you should know how nice he is!” Lucy smiled at her sister, “You gave him my number after all.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ann sighed in defeat, “Anyway, Sab just got back, and she brought someone with.”

Lucy tilted her head, “Who?”

Ann smiled, knowingly, “You’ll have to come out and see~”

They both left her bedroom and made their way back to the living room where Marco was talking with Sab and Kid.

“Kid!” Lucy shouted and ran to her friend, “What’re you doing here?!”

~oOo~

This was one of the most awkward situations Kid has ever been in. How the hell was he supposed to tell Lucy—the most innocent person he’s ever met—that he was interested in sleeping with her sister? There was no way in hell he was telling her that.

“I invited him,” Sab easily answered, saving Kid from further explanation.

“Oh, okay! You guys should sign my cast!” Lucy thrust a marker into Kid’s hand and shoved her cast in his face.

Kid quickly listened to her instructions, then handed the marker over to Sab, who also signed it, but asked, “Who gave you their phone number, Lucy?”

That certainly caught Kid’s attention. He eagerly listened to Lucy explain, “Traffy did—he was my doctor today—he was really nice! Ann called him awhile ago and gave him my number, then he called me and asked me out to dinner tomorrow!”

Sab seemed rather surprised by this and looked to her other sister, “You’re okay with this?”

Ann nodded her head, “He was nice over the phone and seemed to genuinely like her.”

Kid couldn’t help but wonder what kind of guy would be interested in dating Lucy. It wasn’t like she wasn’t pretty, she was in her own way. She was a great person and had a very charming personality, but she was completely clueless about relationships outside of friendship. This guy must be insane if he wants to take Lucy to dinner—he’s probably never seen the girl eat.

“Shishishi! I can’t wait! I’ve never gone on a date before! What else do people do besides eat on a date?”

Yeah, this guy was either insane or has no idea what he was in for.

“They talk and get to know each other,” Sab easily answered her sister’s innocent question.

“Oh! Cool!” Lucy hopped off the couch and announced, “I’m going to play video games in my room, have fun dating!”

As the ball of sunshine ran off down the hallway, Sab’s other sister, Ann turned to the older blond guy, “Well Marco, should we head over to your place? We got what we came here for…”

There were obvious sexual innuendos that Kid quite frankly was uninterested in. However, Marco clearly didn’t give a shit and began eye-fucking Ann right in front of them.

Sab must’ve been just as disturbed as Kid was because she made a loud gagging noise then said, “Gross, get a room, you two!”

Ann turned around with a bright red face, _“SAB!”_

Marco just laughed it off and grabbed Ann’s hand, “Come on, let’s go.”

While those two left the apartment, Kid and Sab quietly sat on the couch next to each other. He never felt so goddamn nervous in his life. After months of imagining what he’d do if he ever got to be alone with her, Sab sat within arm’s reach. It wasn’t until he heard the apartment door slam shut that Kid dared to even look at her.

Sab was nervously picking at her fingernails as she asked, “So, what do you wanna do?”

Kid felt his mouth twitch into a smile. He leaned in closer and turned her face to look at him. Right before their lips met, Kid whispered, “This.”

When he kissed her, time seemed to stop. It was as if everything but them ceased to exist. Kid cupped her cheek and pressed harder against her lips. He opened his mouth as Sab parted her own lips, Kid turned his head for a better angle and licked her tongue.

Sab moaned into the kiss and moved her body, so she was straddling Kid. He held onto her hips and continued to familiarize his tongue with Sab’s mouth. Kid could feel himself getting hard and hoped to god that Sab wouldn’t notice. The last thing he needed was to scare her away because she thinks he just wants to have sex.

As she began to comb her fingers through his hair, Kid groaned into the kiss and gripped her hips tighter. Their lips broke apart a moment later when Sab ground her hips against his crotch. Kid had frozen up and Sab leaned back to look into his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Kid blinked a few times to clear his mind. “Nothing,” he quickly answered, “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say because Sab suddenly became angry, “The wrong idea? What are you implying?”

He shook his head, “Fuck, forget I said that—I just meant that I don’t want you to think I just want to get laid.”

Sab seemed to consider what he had said before getting off his lap and sighing, “Kid, I gotta be honest with you.”

“Okay?” He didn’t know what this was going to lead to, and he didn’t know whether or not to be frightened by it.

“I don’t usually get hit on or talked to by guys like you. I could probably out-bench any of the guys I usually date, they typically come from the nerd variety and spend more time with books and computers than they do anything else.” She glanced over at him for a moment, then looked away, “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I haven’t.”

Kid tilted his head to the side in confusion, “You haven’t? What do you mean? You haven’t what—oh!” Kid’s mouth fell open in shock, “You’re a virgin?”

Her cheeks became red from her obvious embarrassment, “I know it’s probably the last thing you wanted to hear. I know being inexperienced is a turn off and no guy wants to take a girl’s virginity—”

“What are you talking about?!” Kid stared at Sab like she had just told him she was made of fire, “Okay, so I know you are like crazy smart or whatever, but you know nothing about guys.”

She stared back at him in surprise, “What are you implying?”

He rolled his eyes at her repeated line, then sighed in answer, “The fact that no one has ever touched you before makes me want you even more.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” she piped in. Kid raised his eyebrow, expecting an explanation, which was, “Guy’s have felt me up before, like when we’ve made-out.”

Kid smirked in amusement, “Under your bra?”

Sab immediately blushed and looked away to mumble, “No.”

He chuckled to himself, “I’m gonna blow your mind.”

She turned to look at him, then asked, “Do you want to see my bedroom?”

“Are you inviting me?” He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she stood from the couch and walked down the hallway. Kid quickly got up to follow her through the second door on the right.

When Sab turned around to face him, there was no hesitation as she stripped out of her blue sundress and swimsuit. Once her clothes were on the floor, she sat at the edge of her bed and dared, “Blow my mind, Kid.”

It took a few seconds for his brain to start functioning properly since Sab broke it. He closed the door and locked it behind him, then began stripping from his tank top and swim trunks as he made his way to her. Kid grinned with delight as Sab stared at his erection with wide eyes.

“Wow.” Sab swallowed hard, “That’s a lot bigger than what I expected.”

His grin became cocky as he told her, “Well, I _am_ bigger than most. Just mean’s I’ll ruin all other men for you.”

“Maybe I don’t want other men,” she bravely told him.

Kid’s smile grew into something softer, “That’s good to hear.” He gently stroked the side of her face with his fingers, “After this, you’ll be mine.” He leaned down to kiss her lips and maneuvered them to the center of her bed.

When he broke away from her lips, he began kissing her jawline, down her neck to her collar bone, and finally to her hard, pink nipples. As he licked the first with his tongue, he brought his fingers to the other to pinch and pull at the sensitive bud of nerves. Sab was already moaning his name like the virgin she was.

He popped her nipple out of his mouth and hovered over her to look at her flushed face, “Any guy who would pass up this kind of opportunity is a goddamn fool.” Kid was savoring every moment, he got to be the one to release Sab’s pent-up horniness and satisfy her deepest, darkest desires.

“Kid, don’t stop.”

Instead of going back to her sensitive, abused nipples, Kid decided to make his way further south. His mouth left soft kisses along the curve of her hip before making its way between her thighs. He pushed her legs farther apart and got a good look at what he was dealing with.

Sab’s virgin cunt was already spewing out clear fluids that glistened along her soft folds. Her clitoris was a swollen bundle of nerves, waiting to be stroked. Kid reached forward with his hand, but instead of touching the launch button, he gently spread apart her folds with two fingers. “Oh my god,” Kid brought his other hand in to further study her pussy.

“What are you doing? You’re acting like you’ve never seen a vagina before,” she casually pointed out.

He was in too good of a mood to argue and simply told her, “I’ve never seen a virgin vagina before. You’re gonna be so fucking tight, you know I can see your hymen?”

Her whole torso blushed pink, “No, I didn’t know that.”

“It looks so pretty, makes me almost not want to ruin it,” he nonchalantly said.

Sab groaned in irritation, “Come on, Kid! I’m tired of being teased! Why can’t you ju—aaaahhhhh!”

Kid stopped teasing and started to massage circles around her clit. He took one last look at her untainted cunt before wiggling his pointer finger into her warmth. Once he was knuckle deep, he wiggled his finger around and felt Sab pulsing around him, “Just relax, I have to get you loosened up.”

She was softly mewling, pulling a pillow close to her face to muffle her noises. Kid couldn’t have that, though, and roughly pushed a second finger into her cunt, “AAHHH!”

“No holding back, if you’ve got something to say, I wanna hear every little bit of it.” He twisted his fingers inside her and caused Sab to arch her back and moan loudly. “That’s better. Let me hear you, baby. I wanna know when you feel good.”

As he continued to finger her open, Sab let her pleasure be known and even requested him to add another finger. Kid obliged and now had three of his fingers stretching her open and getting her ready for his cock.

“Goddamnit Sab, you are so wet for me,” he licked up the dripping line of fluid that was running into her ass hole. He let his tongue prod against the puckering ring of muscle, just to tease, before moving up and sucking her clit into his mouth.

Sab nearly sat up on the bed as she grabbed at the back of Kid’s head and cried out moans that told him she was having her first orgasm. He continued to pound into her cunt with his fingers as he drove her clit wild with his tongue. Kid only slowed down when Sab began to even out her breathing and her legs stopped shaking.

“What just happened?” She asked drunkenly.

“I made you cum. Sounded like it felt good,” he smirked with pride.

“Oh my god, yeah!” She sighed dreamily, “I wish I could feel that again.”

Kid raised his eyebrow and removed his fingers from her leaking pussy, “Want to feel what it’s like with my dick instead?”

Sab eagerly nodded her head, “Yes, I do!”

He wasted no more time and crawled between her legs. Kid held her hip with one hand and his cock in the other as he lined himself up with her opening. As he pushed his head into her tight heat, Sab pulled his lips down to hers, causing him to lose control and slip all the way inside her.

They moaned into the kiss and Kid began to rock his hips forward and back, fucking into her tight heat. He forced his hand between them to stimulate her clit. When he brushed against it with his fingers, she immediately broke their kiss to moan loudly.

“Fuck, you sound so good, baby,” Kid praised her for being vocal, he has never liked it when his partner was painfully silent during sex.

“Kid—I think… I’m gonna cum!” Sab threw her head back and tightly closed her eyes shut as she moaned, _“FUCK! KID! FUCK! AAAHHHH!”_

He pulled himself out but continued to rub her clit until her orgasm was finished. Kid was about to excuse himself so he could finish, but Sab was already sitting up and reaching for his dick. “You don’t have to—”

Sab shut him up with a single look, one that said, ‘let me do this.’ She grabbed his throbbing erection and hesitantly brought it to her mouth. She licked it first on the underside, then swirled her tongue around the head. Before he knew it, she had him in her mouth and he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. Kid combed his fingers through her wavy blonde hair and stared at her flushed cheeks. When she opened her blue eyes and looked at him with tears threatening to fall, Kid shot his load into her mouth.

“FUCK!” He shouted as he came and was unable to stop himself from groaning in delight afterwards. Kid collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, “You good?”

She was wiping her mouth as she nodded her head, “Yeah, tastes weird.”

Kid chuckled at her words and kissed her cheek. “You’re funny,” he told her with a smile.

“And you don’t disappoint,” she smiled back.

~oOo~

Once Marco was back at his apartment with Ann, they wasted no time and went straight to his bathroom. He started filling the large bathtub with hot water and Ann poured the bubble bath into the water.

She removed the clothes she’d been wearing after the beach and tossed her bikini onto the floor. Marco could see the pale lines across her body that the swimsuit covered against the rest of her pinkened skin. “Looks like you got burned a little,” he pointed out.

Ann shrugged her shoulders as she lowered herself into the filling bathtub, “It’s usually worse.”

Marco shook his head and removed his own clothes, “I’m glad we put more sunscreen on you then.” He made sure to grab a couple of towels from the cupboard and brought his shampoo and a bottle of hair conditioner to the bath before sitting down in the hot water. He wasn’t expecting Ann to move between his legs and lean her back against his chest, but it sure felt nice.

When the bathtub was filled with hot, bubbly water, Marco turned off the faucet and let himself relax in the heat. It had been a long time since he had a day like this, spent having fun at the beach.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the top of her shoulder, “Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun.”

Ann glanced up at him over her shoulder with a smile, “Me too.”

As he stared into her deep brown eyes, Marco couldn’t keep himself from smiling, “I’m glad.”

After sitting in comfortable silence with each other, Ann dunked her head under the water and Marco began washing her hair. He never thought about how much work it was to have such long hair since his was always kept short besides the longer tuffs on top. He needed to use a lot more shampoo and conditioner on Ann’s hair than he ever did for his own, but it was worth it.

She returned the favor and washed his hair, although it took a lot less time and resources to do the job. It was still a nice feeling, being cared for by someone outside his family. They had always made him feel loved, but it was different with Ann. She had suddenly entered his life; at this time yesterday, he didn’t even know Ann existed and now he was having a hard time imagining his life without her.

When they finished their bath, Marco found a bottle of aloe in his bathroom. He could feel the heat radiating off her as he rubbed the gel into Ann’s skin where it had been burned and asked, “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head, “No, like I said before—it’s usually worse—this isn’t even that bad.”

Marco’s own skin didn’t usually burn, but when it did it was always painful. He couldn’t imagine how annoying it would be to get burned like this even after wearing sunscreen and reapplying it after a few hours.

He let her borrow one of his t-shirts, which was quite big on Ann’s much smaller body, as he put her clothes in the wash. It was all so domestic: bathing together, taking care of each other, letting her borrow his clothes as he did a load of laundry.

If he didn’t know any better, Marco would’ve thought they’d been together forever. But even if that wasn’t the case, there was one thing Marco did know for sure: that if every day would be anything like this one, he wouldn’t mind it continuing until forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry for this update taking so long, life gets in the way and I was working on other stories. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, I was going to add some more to it, but decided what I have written will be best in the next chapter. It's going to include the long awaited conversation between Sab and Ann about what happened between her and Marco along with Law and Luffy's date. Hopefully it won't take me as long to finish and upload as this one did.  
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think of this story! 
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mac, ChibiChim164, and ColeSlaw for your comments on the last chapter! I Already had most of this written, but your lovely comments and enthusiasm made me want to finish it up to post! There isn't any smut in this one, but I can assure you all there will be drama! Hope you enjoy <3

Law showed up at the address he had been given to pick Lucy up for their date. He checked his appearance in his rearview mirror and deemed himself presentable before grabbing the bouquet of a dozen red roses he’d bought as well as the box of chocolates he decided to get. When he got out of his car, he walked into the apartment building and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

He knocked on the door once, twice, and before he could do a third, the door swung open and he found himself looking at two women around his age, one blonde the other brunette. He awkwardly cleared his throat before asking nervously, “Is one of you Ann?”

The brunette huffed, “I am. You must be Traffy, come on in.”

He wanted to correct her on his name, but before he had the chance to, the other woman pulled him inside with a sly smile, “I’m Sab. Are those for Lucy? She’ll be thrilled.”

Law looked around the apartment and noticed various pictures decorating the walls. Most had Lucy in them, and Law noticed she was always smiling the brightest. “Yes, is she not ready?”

The two women looked at each other and smiled deviously before Ann told him, “She’ll be out in a minute.”

Sab added in, “Just make yourself comfortable and we’ll get her.”

As he waited in the living room, Law looked more closely at the pictures. He found himself smiling as he did, seeing how happy Lucy always looked in them made him happy. She had been a cute kid, and Law couldn’t help but notice that the scar under her left eye has been there for a very long time. There weren’t any pictures where she didn’t have it, and it made him curious to learn how she’d gotten it.

“Traffy!”

He turned around to look at his date and found himself to be speechless. Lucy’s long, dark hair was flowing effortlessly around her round face. Her big brown eyes were subtly adorned with eyeliner and mascara. Law noticed she was wearing pearl earrings and a matching necklace. She wore a slim-fitting red dress and the smile he saw in every picture on the wall.

Lucy walked up to him, casual as ever, “Are those flowers for me?” He simply nodded his head and offered her both them and the chocolates. “Thanks!” She took them both and turned to her sisters, who were watching from the kitchen, “Will you guys make sure these don’t die?” After handing the bouquet to Ann, she held up the box of chocolates and announced, “I’m bringing these with me so you two can’t eat them while I’m gone.” She stuck her tongue out at them, then walked back over to where Law was frozen, “So, where are we going?”

He snapped out of his daze and answered coolly, “The Baratie.”

She stopped walking beside him and when Law turned to look at her, she was staring at him with wonder, “You mean that fancy place only rich people can eat at?!”

“Uh, I guess so?” He answered hesitantly.

Lucy’s smile grew even wider, “Oh my god! I can’t wait! Let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door. “See ya Sab! See ya Ann!”

Law looked back to see the two sisters with disappointed looks and desperately hoped they weren’t directed at him.

When he and Lucy got into the elevator, Law became well-aware of the younger woman’s sex appeal. Even while wearing a cast on her arm, Lucy was radiating confidence and warmth. She seemed completely clueless about how unbelievably sexy she was. It was obvious from the moment he first saw her that Lucy was one of a kind. Law meets a lot of different people in his line of work, but he has never met someone like her.

Lucy was the kind of person who could get anyone to like her, just by being herself. She was cute and sweet and innocent. She gave off the impression that she could do no wrong, like she was perfect. If Law had met her under different circumstances, he probably would’ve never known that she was either incredibly clumsy or extremely reckless. And quite frankly, the fact that her medical records were so extensive made Law feel like he had a better chance with her.

It had been obvious to him that the man she came to the hospital with was interested in her, but from what Law personally witnessed, there weren’t any feelings on her end. During his short appointment with Lucy, Law couldn’t help but notice the interested looks she gave him as he worked. He had felt something between them that made him take a chance and write his cell number on her cast when she asked him to sign it.

He subtly looked over at Lucy as they waited for the elevator to bring them to the ground floor. She had opened the box of chocolates he bought her and was nearly finished with them. Law was honestly shocked. They were going to a restaurant to eat, so why was she eating the chocolates before their meal?

“Yummy! So yummy! I wish I had more!” Lucy tipped the box upside down to prove that it was now empty.

Law sighed, “I hope you didn’t ruin your appetite.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side, “Ruin my appetite? I don’t know how it could—I’m always hungry for more! Shishishi!”

As she laughed, the elevator doors opened, and they walked out of the building. He led them to his car and opened the passenger side door for her before entering the driver’s seat.

He buckled himself in and turned to his date with a small smile, “Ready?”

She nodded her head excitedly, “Yeah! Let’s go!”

~oOo~

Back at the sisters’ apartment, Ann and Sab were putting Lucy’s roses in a vase. Right after Lucy left with her date, Ann started grumbling about how the guy looked like trouble and that he better not try anything funny. Sab just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

“So, you actually told the guy he had to bring Lucy flowers?” Sab laughed in amusement, “I can’t believe he not only listened and bought the most romantic flower there is, but a box of chocolates? The only way it could’ve been better is if he brought a bouquet of meat, or beef jerky.”

Ann couldn’t stop herself from laughing as well, “I’m sure she will eat them all before they get to the restaurant! Speaking of—I _cannot believe_ Lucy gets to go the Baratie!”

“I _know!_ I’ve never been so jealous of her in my whole life!” Sab shouted passionately.

“I bet Marco could get a reservation there, but I don’t want him to think I’m only dating him to take advantage of his money,” Ann sighed dramatically with a frown.

Sab took this as an opportunity and asked, “So, are you finally going to tell me what happened?! It’s been,” she counted on her fingers, “Two days! I can’t wait any longer!”

Her sister rolled her eyes and started cutting the stems of the roses, “Fine. But only if you tell me what happened between you and Kid.”

She felt herself blush, _“Fine.”_

Ann looked pleased with herself and continued her task, “Well, as you know, I decided to talk to Marco at the party the other night—”

“You mean you lost a bet and were forced to talk to the guy you had been staring at all night.” That earned her a dirty look, but Sab decided it was worth it.

“Anyway,” Ann continued, “We talked a little and we danced, then he invited me back to his place and…”

“And? And what? You guys had crazy sex?” Sab assumed but wanted her sister to confirm her own suspicions.

Ann turned to her with a twinkle in her eyes, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

Sab couldn’t help but smile, “Well, good. You deserve someone who treats you like Marco does. It was pretty obvious at the beach yesterday that he’s crazy about you.”

Her sister blushed and smiled shyly, “I’m pretty crazy about him.”

She never saw Ann act like this about a guy before, she was absolutely smitten. The night of Marco’s birthday party, she couldn’t stop staring at and mentioning him all night. Eventually, Sab had gotten so tired of it that she made a bet with Ann. All she had to do was go one minute without looking at him, but she couldn’t even make it thirty seconds.

“He told me you told him about your dad,” Sab mentioned.

Ann nodded her head, “He acted like it was nothing, told me that he still liked me.”

“That’s awesome, Ann. Honestly, I’m really happy for you. I just hope he’s good in bed,” she winked.

“Okay, you know what?” Ann turned away from the flowers in the sink and a strange smile crossed her face, “Fine, I’ll tell you this; during sex, Marco uses this super sexy, commanding tone and knows exactly what to do to make me feel amazing. Oh, and he has his dick pierced.”

Sab’s eyes flew open, “WHAT?!”

Ann nodded her head with a pleased smile, “It’s honestly the hottest dick I’ve ever seen. I never knew they could look _that good.”_

She didn’t know how to respond to that, instead, Sab busied herself by filling a vase with water from the sink.

“Well? What about you?”

“Huh?” Sab turned off the faucet and looked at her sister, “What about me?”

Ann rolled her eyes, “What happened between little miss book-smart and the red-headed brute?”

“Hey! Don’t call him that,” Sab scolded.

“Why not? He’s literally a walking entity of testosterone, I could call him much worse things.”

Sab looked at her sister in irritation, “Maybe you could call him by his name, which is Kid.”

Ann laughed, “What, you don’t actually like him do you?”

“Actually, I do like him.” Immediately, Ann stopped laughing and turned to Sab with a much more serious expression. Sab began placing the roses in the water-filled vase, “I slept with him.”

For a few moments, there was silence, but that came and went. Then Ann shouted, “WHAT?! SAB—YOU WERE A VIRGIN! I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU _SLEPT WITH HIM!_ WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THAT SETTING FOR LUCY? NOW SHE’S GOING TO THINK IT’S OKAY TO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!”

She had had enough, “You know what, I’m done with this conversation. I thought that you could be an adult and accept who I choose to be with—like I do for you—but I forgot you have to have a say in what everyone does.”

As she started to gather her things to leave the apartment, she heard Ann shouting from the kitchen, “SAB! Sab, I’m sorry!”

Sab didn’t care to say anything else and slammed the apartment door as she left.

~oOo~

Kid was just finishing up at his mechanics shop when he heard his cell phone start to ring. He wiped the grease from his hands with a rag before grabbing it off his desk and was pleasantly surprised to see Sab’s name across the screen.

He answered the call with a smile, “Hey, it’s nice to hear from you.”

There was some sniffling on the other end of the call and Kid immediately became nervous when she asked, “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, of course! Is everything okay? You sound upset.”

“It’s my sister—I told her about what happened, and she freaked out,” Sab inhaled a shaky breath of air and Kid felt his chest start to ache. “She’s pissed that we slept together.”

He took a couple of deep breaths before asking nervously, “Is that how you feel?”

Sab huffed, “No, I’m just mad at her—she was giving me shit for sleeping with someone I just met, but she literally did the same thing two days ago. I thought she would be understanding, but instead she was super judgmental.”

Kid let out the breath he had been holding in, “I’m sorry, that’s shitty. Is there anything I can do?”

“I dunno, I was just so upset that I left our apartment.” She sighed loudly then asked, “Are you busy right now?”

“Nah, I just was gonna close up the shop for the day,” he told her honestly.

“Shop?” She questioned.

“Yeah, I own a mechanics shop—best in town,” he bragged.

She chuckled softly, it was nice to hear after her sniffling, then she asked, “Could I come see you?”

Her question brought a smile to his face, “I’d love that. I can send you the address.”

~oOo~

Lucy was looking at the menu, trying to decide what to get, “Everything sounds so yummy!”

Law was sitting across from her looking at the menu himself. He peeked over it and Lucy could tell he was hiding a smile behind it from the way his gold eyes lit up. You can order whatever you want, I’m treating you.”

“Shishishi, okay!” She said with a smile.

When the waiter came back to give them the drinks they ordered, Law ordered a salmon dish and Lucy got what they called, ‘The Ultimate Seafood Feast.’

While they were waiting for their food, Law curled his fingers together over the table and tapped his pointer fingers against his lips. Lucy couldn’t take her eyes off the tattooed lettering across his hands. She had never seen anyone with tattoos like that before and decided to ask him about them.

“Do your tattoos mean anything?”

A smirk formed across his lips, “Isn’t it obvious?” He spread apart his fingers and showed her the backs of his hands that spelled “DEATH.”

“What about the other ones?” She asked.

Law raised his eyebrow, “What makes you think I have other ones?”

She shrugged, “Most people who have a couple of tattoos don’t have them in visible places. The fact you have them on your hands makes it seem obvious you have more.”

He seemed rather surprised by her answer, Lucy took pride in being able to surprise people when they least expect it and was happy she managed to do it to Law. “Well, if you really want to know, I do have more,” Law finally admit to her.

“I knew it! Where? What are they?” She asked with excitement.

Law scratched his goatee, “I don’t know if I should tell you.” Lucy was going to object, but then he was rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt, exposing his forearms and matching tattoos on each arm.

“Woah, so cool…” Lucy couldn’t stop looking at them, “Are there more under your shirt?”

He softly chuckled and the sound made Lucy smile. “Yes, they are all under my shirt.”

Lucy’s eyes wandered farther up his arms, then to his chest, “I wish I could see those too.”

When Lucy met Law’s gaze, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, “Maybe later.”

She felt her cheeks grow warm, Law made her feel a little shy, but it was exciting. Lucy never felt like this around someone before. There was just something so appealing about him from the way he moved and spoke, to his gold eyes and soft smile. “I was really happy you gave me your number.”

That seemed to make him happy because he smiled at her and said, “I’m not usually one to do that, but…” Law’s gold eyes searched her own, “I liked you and I rarely like anyone.”

“I liked you too,” she admitted with a smile of her own.

His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the table, “I gotta be honest, I don’t really do this sort of thing very often…” Law nervously looked back up, “I’ve never really been on a date before, so I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do.”

Lucy smiled wider, “That’s okay, I haven’t either. Sab just told me that people talk and get to know each other better.”

“Okay, that seems easy enough,” Law smirked and visibly relaxed into his seat.

She decided to ask him about his job, “Aren’t you a surgeon or something? What’s it like working at a hospital?”

He took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before sighing, “There are good days and bad days. It helps that most of my friends work there too, so they understand the burden.”

She stared at him from across the table and wondered what kind of secrets he held. There was so much to learn about this man, Lucy realized it wasn’t going to be easy either. “Who’re your friends at the hospital? I pretty much know everybody—well, almost.”

Law quietly chuckled before saying, “I spend most of my free time with Shachi and Penguin, they both work—"

“In the Emergency Room,” Lucy finished with a chuckle of her own, “I like those guys, they are really funny and are nice to me when I see them.”

Lucy swore she heard Law say, “I bet they are,” under his breath. She would’ve asked about it, but she soon became distracted by their food being brought out to them.

~oOo~

Law had never seen anyone eat the way Lucy did. It was very surprising to see such a small person consume such a large quantity of food in such a short period of time. She ate with more gusto and determination than a starving animal. He knew he should feel disgusted, but as a doctor and man of science, he was much more curious about how it was possible.

He didn’t bother trying to have a conversation while she inhaled her feast. Law ate his own meal and watched in amusement as she put an entire lobster tail into her mouth.

“Mmmmm!” Lucy moaned at what Law assumed to be the taste of her food. He tried not to imagine it being for an entirely different reason that Law would be responsible for.

As he finished the rest of his fish, Lucy was nearly done with her own food. Law knew they would be leaving the restaurant soon, but he wanted to spend more time with his…date.

“Would you like to do something after this?” He asked, hoping she might have a suggestion. Since he hasn’t been on a real date before, Law wasn’t entirely sure what they should do.

Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth before clarifying, “You want to keep hanging out?”

Law nodded his head, “I would like to spend more time with you, yes.”

A shy smile appeared on her lips, “We could go for a drive somewhere.”

He smiled back, “Sure, let’s do that.”

~oOo~

Ann was sitting on the couch in their apartment with Marco, who offered to come over when she called him to talk about her conversation with Sab. She was frustrated and needed to vent, “I just can’t believe she would sleep with someone she just met!”

Marco gave her a look before reminding her, “You and I had just met when we had sex.”

She sighed in exasperation, “I know, but it wasn’t my first time! Sab was a _virgin.”_

He seemed a little surprised by that bit of information, but ended up saying, “I’m sure she wouldn’t’ve slept with him if she didn’t want to. You might not like that she did it, but it was her decision.”

Ann nodded her head, “I know, I know—its’ just…” She let out a deep breath of air, “She’s always been the smart one, I guess I am just surprised she did that is all.”

Marco gave her an understanding smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Sab _is_ smart, she must’ve had a good reason to sleep with him.”

“She’s always dated really geeky guys in the past. I never expected her to go for someone like Kid.”

He chuckled at her and teased, “Why not? He’s a good-looking guy and seems nice enough.”

Ann frowned and told him, “That’s what I’m worried about. He could sleep with just about anyone, so why did he have to sleep with Sab?”

Marco sighed in resignation, “I don’t know, babe. But like you said, Sab is a smart girl. You said she was happy for you when you told her about us—I really think you should try to be a little more understanding.”

“I know,” she felt defeated and bad about what she’d said to her sister. Ann wanted to apologize, but knew it wasn’t a good idea to bother her right now.

“Hey, why don’t we watch a movie or something? Take your mind off it until she gets back?”

Ann smiled at him and agreed, “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

~oOo~

Sab made her way to Kid’s mechanic shop, which was luckily quite close to her apartment. While she walked, she tried to keep her mind busy and off of the conversation she’d had with Ann. She understood where her sister was coming from, she did, but more than anything, she felt like she was being held to a different standard and found it unfair.

They were both twenty-five, Ann’s birthday was a couple months before hers and was technically older, but oftentimes Sab ended up being the more responsible of the two. Sab was the one who graduated from college, the one who was in charge of paying their bills on time, the one who made sure they had food in the apartment. She didn’t mind it though; she enjoyed the responsibility and the feeling of being in charge. What she did not appreciate was being treated like a child who wasn’t capable of making her own decisions.

She knew Ann only wanted what was best for her, but Ann wasn’t the one who got to decide what that was. Sab was perfectly capable of choosing who she wanted to be with sexually. Sure, she never pictured that she would end up losing her virginity to someone like Kid, but that was her decision to make, not Ann’s.

Sab understood where Ann was coming from, her surprise when Sab told her she was interested in Kid, because he wasn’t like the other guys. Kid made her feel special, made her excited, and treated her better than any of the guys who seemed like safer options. He had a pretty face and downright sinful body, but underneath he was turning out to be a big softie.

Time and time again, Sab found herself growing tired with dating guys that were similar to herself. Kid was so different than any of the guys she’s dated, the most obvious difference being his outward appearance, but it was so much more than that. He wasn’t like the guys she would have study dates with back in her college days, and there was a reason those relationships never worked out or became anything more serious—they were boring.

When she reached his mechanics shop, Sab pulled open the front door and heard a bell ring. She was inside a small waiting room with some comfy-looking chairs, tables with magazines, and a television that hung on the wall. There was a tall desk with a computer in front of a window that showed the inside of the shop.

She walked through the door beside the glass wall and the smell of oil and grease filled her nostrils, but Sab didn’t mind. It was while she was observing the large space that she heard a familiar voice call out to her, “I see you found the place.”

Sab turned around and when she saw Kid casually leaning against another doorway with a cocky smirk, she couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face, “Yeah, I did.”

He stood up straight and closed the distance between them with a few long strides. When he reached out to touch her face, Sab backed away and nervously glanced at his hands. He light-heartedly chuckled, “Don’t worry, I washed the grease off ‘em.” To prove he was telling the truth, he held them up in front of her face and wiggled his fingers.

She shook her head and laughed, “Good.”

This time when Kid reached out, she let his hand touch her cheek. He tilted her head up to gaze into her eyes and immediately Sab felt herself melt.

“Thank you for letting me come here,” she told him with sincerity.

His smile was soft, but the look in his eyes was more so, “Of course, you’re welcome anytime.”

Sab felt herself smiling with relief and began to vent, “I just really needed to see you. Ann was being such a bitch—she told be I was setting a bad example for Lucy, but I’m so fucking tired of needing to be the ‘perfect’ one who doesn’t do anything wrong. I just needed to get away, you know?”

Kid sighed, “Yeah, I get that.” His smile then turned into a small frown as his hand fell from her face and he asked seriously, “Do you regret it? Us sleeping together?”

Her eyes were blown wide open in shock. “No,” she answered quickly, then asked, “Do you?”

His smile returned and he shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

Sab let out a breath of relief, then asked, “Can we make out now?”

Kid let out a boisterous laugh and his smile grew tenfold, “I thought you’d never ask.” Without any hesitation, he pulled her close to his broad chest and leaned down to give her exactly what she wanted.

~oOo~

Law drove along the coast with Lucy in the passenger seat and let her link her phone up to the Bluetooth in his car to play some music. Once they were several miles out of town, they came across an empty beach and decided they reached their destination.

After parking his car, he stepped out and walked around to open Lucy’s door for her. She gave him her big, bright smile, “Thanks Traffy!”

He didn’t have it in him to correct her on his name and simply gave her a smile of his own then took her uninjured hand in his before leading them to the beach. Law decided to take off his shoes and socks so he could feel the sand between his toes and Lucy kicked off her sandals to do the same.

They started to walk along the shore, the sound of the waves was soothing, and the view of the ocean was beautiful. When he turned his attention to the young woman beside him, he realized he had been focusing on the wrong thing.

Lucy’s long black hair was blowing in the wind, surely getting tangled, but her carefree smile assured him it was the furthest thing from her mind. Her big brown eyes were filled with wonder as she stared out at the ocean with the biggest smile across her face.

He didn’t realize he stopped walking until Lucy tugged on his hand, he forgot he was still holding it. She gave him a curious look and asked, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

She brought her casted arm up to her mouth to wipe her face, but Law stopped her by taking that hand as well, “No, you don’t.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side and asked innocently, “Then why are you looking at me like that?”

Law felt like his lungs were on fire, like he couldn’t breathe. He shook his head and closed his eyes, he tried to remind himself of her sisters and how pissed they would be if he tried something funny. When he opened his eyes again, Lucy was still staring at him with wonder. He finally decided to just tell her what he was thinking and said, “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, “I-I am?”

A small chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled with fondness, “Yeah. You are.”

She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips, Lucy seemed to be deep in thought.

When a moment passed and she stayed quiet, Law let go of her hands with a frown, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Lucy’s brown-eyed gaze met his own, “I’m not uncomfortable. I just don’t know what to do.”

Law felt his lips turn upwards and decided to ask, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

The surprised was evident on her face. Lucy stared at hm for a moment before saying, “No one’s ever kissed me before.”

His heart was pounding in his chest, Law had never felt so paralyzed. He took a deep breath then asked, “Can I be the first?”

Lucy slowly nodded her head, and when Law saw she was closing her eyes, he gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

It was soft and warm, not unlike other kisses he’s had, but there was still something very different about kissing Lucy. With other people he didn’t feel this sort of connection, this spark. He wondered it Lucy was able to feel it too.

When he was about to pull away, Lucy suddenly tossed her arms around his neck and opened her mouth against his. The sound of the waves crashing along the shore was slowly drowned out by his loud heartbeat pounding in his ears. Law threaded his fingers through her long, dark hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and pushing his tongue into her mouth. With her smaller body pressed against his, Law realized there had never been a more perfect moment in all his life and never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't started on the next chapter yet, so it will unfortunately be a while before I update again.   
> Please still leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from my wonderful readers, you are what keeps me writing more <3
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Mac, Dragon_Unicorn99, and Lilly Browning for your comments on the last chapter!  
> I was really eager to post this, so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in grammar.   
> This chapter is like 7,500 words of mostly smut. It's been about a month since I updated this, so without further ado, here we go!

She’d never been kissed before, so she had no prior experiences to base it off of, however, Lucy decided that Law was a _fantastic_ kisser. He made Lucy feel weightless, like a balloon, drifting through the wind on a clear, sunny day because the way he held her body lit a fire that burned deep within her body. She never wanted whatever this feeling was to end.

After Lucy reignited their kiss, Law pulled her hips closer and his tongue entered her mouth, ready to ravage and claim, taste and explore every last place imaginable. She could feel the bulge at the front of his dark jeans, rubbing against her stomach. There was something happening between her legs, she could feel something warm and sticky coming out her vagina, soaking her panties.

Lucy gently pushed on Law’s shoulders and he pulled back from her lips, panting breathlessly, “Yeah?”

She didn’t know what kind of expression she was making, but as soon as Law saw it, his pupils dilated, and his breath hitched. “Law,” her voice sounded whiney to her own ears as she tried to explain, “I’m wet in my panties~”

He widened his eyes, turned away, and blushed, “Shit.”

“Law, I feel hot.” Lucy could feel her body temperature rising and her breathing getting heavier.

When Law met her gaze, he spoke to her in that calm tone of voice and explained, “You’re horny.”

She pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, then shouted, “That’s not a nice thing to say!”

“No, Lucy it’s not an insult. It just means your body is saying you want to have sex.”

Lucy stared at him with her eyes and mouth wide. The guy she likes already knows she wants to have sex with him before she even realizes it herself! She had never felt so mortified in her entire life! Lucy was just about to curl in on herself when long tattooed fingers connected with her own.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

They walked back to his car in silence, picking up their shoes along the way, all while still holding each other’s hand. She sat down in the passenger seat and Law closed her door. By the time he walked around the front of the car and opened his own door, Lucy decided to tell the truth, “I do want to have sex with you.”

Law’s body froze mid-motion as he was buckling his seatbelt. After a moment, he turned his head to face Lucy and said very seriously, “I want that as well, but I promised your sister I wouldn’t try anything funny.”

“Yeah, well Ann is always telling me I can’t do things, but apparently she can. She just got a boyfriend and they are _definitely_ having sex. And Sabo can’t say anything either because she just had sex last night with Kid!” She crossed her arms as she turned to look forward and pouted, “I’m twenty-two years old! I’m sick of everyone treating me like a child!”

There was a long moment of silence, then Law said with determination and conviction, “Hello Ann, this is Law. I’m just letting you know that Lucy and I decided to go see a movie, so we will be out later than expected.”

Lucy stared at him feeling hopeful as he nodded his head and listened to Ann over the phone. More than anything, she wanted to spend more time with Law, she hoped this worked.

“Yeah, here she is,” Law handed her his cell phone.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank god! Lucy! I’m so glad you’re still alive!”

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I still be alive?”

“SHHH! Don’t say that out loud! Lucy, are you being held against your will?”

“What? No, Ann! Why would you think that?”

“I just am worried about you!”

Lucy groaned in frustration, “I’m _fine._ Stop being weird.”

Ann sighed deeply over the phone, “Okay, just have fun at the movie.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you when I get home.”

~oOo~

Lucy handed his cell phone back to him and said, “She said to have fun.”

“Among other things,” he added, because it was pretty obvious Lucy had been repeating some of what Ann had said. Not to mention he also talked to her and everything she had said was along the lines of: I don’t trust you.

“So what movie are we seeing?”

Law looked over at her, mentally preparing himself to explain that they weren’t really going to see a movie. When he met her brown-eyes gaze, he could see nothing but humor and excitement. He shook his head and chuckled, “You almost had me.”

She looked very pleased with herself as she said, “I’ll get you next time.”

He made the decision to bring her to his apartment, since they weren’t actually going to see a movie, couldn’t exactly do anything at Lucy’s place, and she was far too good for a cheap hotel room. As soon as he parked his car under the building, Lucy began gaping at all the other vehicles that were in the garage.

They took the elevator directly to the floor of his penthouse and Lucy began running around his place, screaming about how nice and fancy it was.

It was the most life he’d ever seen grace its halls.

They ended up in his bedroom, by no accident. Lucy jumped onto his California King mattress and Law followed closely behind. Once they were facing each other, Law cupper Lucy’s cheek before saying, “I know you have never done anything like this before, so I want to remind you that we only do what you like. If I ever do something and you don’t like it, tell me immediately and I will stop. Okay?”

She nodded her head, “Okay.”

Law leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. Smiling tenderly, he asked, “Do you want us to take off our clothes, or should we leave them on?”

“Off.” She answered quickly, then immediately explained, “I wanna see your tattoos.”

His smile turned seductive and Law started by unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the bottom and going up. He shrugged off his shirt, then started to remove his jeans. Once they were gone and tossed aside, Lucy began tugging down the zipper of her dress. The next thing he knew, they were both wearing nothing but their undergarments—as in, Law wore his silky, skin-tight black briefs, and Lucy had on a lacy red push-up bra with matching red panties and her pearl earrings and necklace.

Law was relived to no longer have jeans restraining his erection. He liked the way Lucy was staring at him, not just at his bulge, but at his inked chest and arms. She crawled closer to him, reached out to touch the heart tattooed at the center of his chest and spoke in awe, “It’s beautiful.”

She continued running her warm fingers over his cool skin, tracing the ink patterns as if to memorize them. Law smiled at the thought, he liked the way it made him feel desired, cared for, dare he say loved. He searched her face for answers, and suddenly found himself asking the question, “Can I touch you?”

Lucy’s hands paused momentarily, then continued moving across his skin, sometimes the plaster from her cast scratched against his skin. “Yes,” she whispered breathlessly.

He leaned-in close enough that their noses brushed against each other. Law put one of his hands on her hip and the other held her right cheek as he kissed her. Instead of focusing on her lips, Law began kissing her jaw and cheeks and neck. He pulls back to gauge her reaction and sees her body tensing up.

“Relax,” he soothes her with a gentle touch on her thigh. “You are getting close to your orgasm. If you want me to, I can stimulate your clitoris.”

“Where is it?”

A small smirk crossed his lips as he said, “I’ll show you.” Law put both his hands on her hips and asked, “Can I take these off?”

Lucy slowly nodded her head. She bent her legs to help him take off her panties, her whole body shaking.

“Hey,” he leaned down and kissed her as sweetly and he knew how, then pulled back and reminded her, “If it gets to be too much, let me know and we will stop.”

She bit her lower lip and confessed, “I’m nervous.”

He sighed with relief, “Me too, but we only do things we like, so there is nothing to be afraid of.”

As soon as she stopped shaking, Law gently pushed her thighs apart and smiled at the beautiful sight. He leaned closer and pushed his hands up her inner thigh until his fingers were stretching apart her fleshy folds for a better look.

Law immediately spotted her clitoris, swollen and deep red in color, the crown above the dripping wet and tightly wrapped virgin pussy. It took a lot of self-control to keep himself from diving right in, eager to find out what Lucy was capable of. He took a deep breath, inhaling the thick, sweet scent of her juices, then gently pressed his finger against her clit, “This is your clitoris.”

Her hips bucked up into the air when he circled around it and applied more pressure. Law saw a glistening trail of her juices leaking out of her tiny hole and onto her thigh. He let up with his finger against her clit and moved it down to poke at the wet, pink hole, which caused Lucy to yelp in surprise and let out a low moan.

Law hummed, “That’s your vagina. It is a very, very small hole and should be stretched open before putting something large into it.”

“Like a penis,” she provided.

He inwardly blushed, “Yes, like a penis.”

Lucy closed her eyes and whined, “Why can’t you just put it in now?”

Slightly horrified by the thought, Law simply told her, “It would be very painful for you.”

“But I’m tough, I can handle it! I want you to put your dick in me right now, Law!”

He shook his head, “Lucy, you don’t have to try and prove anything. I want you to enjoy this, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She used her big brown puppy-dog eyes on him, “You won’t, if I don’t like something, we stop, right? I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to.”

Law stared at her in defeat, “Fine.” He stood from the bed and started taking off his skin-tight briefs, letting his erection stand proud and free. When he climbed back onto the large mattress, Lucy already had her legs spread wide apart, so he kneeled between them and got started.

It felt like time had stopped around them, that nothing else mattered but each other in that moment. Law prodded Lucy’s hymen with his dick and watched her squirm. He continued to tease her, making more juices leak from her tight entrance, until she finally wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their bodies together.

Lucy yelped in surprise, then started to make a high-pitched whine that could only mean one thing: she was crying. Law felt like he was going to explode from the pressure from how tight she was around him; he could hear her sobbing underneath him and immediately regret how they went about doing this.

“Hey, shhh, don’t cry, it’s okay, the pain is gonna go away, then I’ll make you feel good, alright?” The words spilled from his mouth before he even thought about what to say. He was so terrified for the moment Lucy would push him away and tell him to stop—that he’d hurt her, or she was afraid of him—that she never wanted to see him again. She was the first person he’s ever done this with, he didn’t want her to end up hating him.

But from the way Lucy was clinging to his body—her legs still around his waist, keeping them connected, her arms around his neck—Law should’ve known that wasn’t going to happen. She nodded into his chest and loosened her body, wincing slightly when she moved her hips.

“Hey,” he caught her gaze and gave her a nervous smile, “Should I keep going? Or do you want me to stop?”

She frantically shook her head, “No, don’t stop!” Lucy inhaled a couple of deep breaths, then relaxed, “Keep going.”

He made sure that Lucy was as comfortable as possible, then slowly began touching her clit to try and distract her from the pain. When he started pulling himself out, Lucy made a sound of discomfort as Law groaned at the sight of his dick being tightly gripped by her pussy. Law could see some blood but wasn’t surprised considering how roughly Lucy shoved herself onto his cock. He wishes she would’ve been more patient, to prevent her being in pain, but it was already too late for that. The least he could do now was to try and make this whole experience more enjoyable for them both.

Law licked his lips and let his eyes wander across her naked body, admiring her soft curves and bubbly breasts, still being pushed up by her lacey red bra. He slowly started to push himself back into her and intently watched Lucy’s reaction to being stretched and filled with his cock. Her eyes screwed shut and she bit her lip, but when Law started touching her clit again, her expression softened as she moaned.

His heartbeat quickened and so did his fingers. Law felt her tighten around him once he was pressed completely inside. He held on to her hip with his left hand while his right mercilessly played with her clit.

Lucy was now writhing in ecstasy, her hips jerking when he’d hit a sensitive spot. She was much more slippery than she had been initially, so Law was hoping it would be easier to move than the beginning. He started pulling himself out again and with all the extra lubrication, Law slid out very quickly and nearly completely. But he kept the head of his dick inside her, then pushed himself back into her tight, wet cavern.

Lucy threw her head back as she moaned his name, _“Ahhh~ Law!”_

 _“Fuck~ Lu! I’m not gonna last,”_ he was embarrassed to admit it, but Law was a twenty-nine-year-old virgin—of course he was going to cum too soon!

They held eye-contact while they both desperately smashed their hips together. Law was flicking his thumb against her clit, smiling at the sight of Lucy’s mouth hanging open as her voice echoed through the room. He never moved his hips so fast, as if it was muscle-memory, but Law knew he’d never done it before.

He could tell Lucy was having an orgasm by the way her body tensed, then froze and finally, relaxed when she let it overcome her senses, singing her praises, chanting Law’s name, convulsing beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself hard against him when Law felt himself cum harder than he ever has watching porn and using his hand.

Right before his body was about to collapse on top of her, Law leaned to the left and rolled them both over. Lucy’s body fell against his chest while she straddled his hips and began leaking fluid now that he was no longer keeping it plugged up.

He disregarded the mess in favor of petting her thick, black hair, enjoying the soft texture and the sheer amount of it. Law felt her start to move and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes to see a mixture of fondness and adoration. “I’m so happy right now,” she smiled at him a smile that he had not yet seem from her, one that was small, but sincere for she smiled with her eyes.

“This has been the happiest day of my life,” he told her honestly.

Lucy grinned a little wider and teasingly asked, “Thanks to me?”

Law stared at her in awe with a smile, “Because of you.”

~oOo~

Ann continued pacing the apartment, “They should’ve been back by now.”

When Sab glanced up at the clock, she shook her head, “It’s not even eleven yet.”

Her freckled sister turned to her in astonishment, “It’s _almost_ eleven!”

Sab just rolled her eyes, “Either way, it’s not that big a deal. They went to see a movie.”

 _“Did_ they?” Ann asked accusingly.

Now Sab was growing suspicious, she asked Ann very seriously, “What did you do?”

Immediately, Ann cracked under the pressure of Sab’s glare and confessed, “I just looked at her location on FriendFinder and she wasn’t at the movie theater.”

She closed her eyes as she shook her head, “This is exactly the kind of thing Lucy accuses you of doing and you always deny it so I take your side. Are you telling me that you really do that?”

“I can’t help it! She doesn’t hide her location from me, so I keep doing it because then I’ll know what she’s doing!” Ann didn’t look very guilty as she explained, “I know where all her friends live, the restaurants she likes to eat at, and the places she hangs out. I basically am a stalker of my own little sister, but that’s not the point! I don’t know where she is, because she’d never been there before!”

Sab took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Ann, you are being crazy. Stop tracking Lucy’s whereabouts—no, I’m going to take her phone and make it so you can’t.”

Ann narrowed her eyes and said, “I understand I have a problem, okay? But what I’m saying is I think they went to Traffy’s apartment.”

“So what? You go to Marco’s apartment?” Sab pointed out.

“Yeah, I do go to his apartment. And guess what we do sis? We have sex. Forgive me for being worried that Lucy might do the same thing.” Ann sounded like she was done.

Sab frowned at her older sister, “So what if she does? Would that be such a bad thing? Is having sex with someone they day you meet the worst thing in the world?” She was starting to get upset and raised her voice, “The worst thing that could happen is we learn from our _own_ mistakes for once instead of yours!”

As soon as she said it, she wished she could take them back, but it was too late. Ann’s face was closed off, she didn’t saw anything, just turned away from Sab and walked down the hallway to slam her bedroom door.

She shook her head at herself, wishing she would’ve told her she was sorry, but made a mental note to do it soon. First things first, she decided to send Lucy a text:

**_Ann knows you didn’t really see a movie, she’d been stalking you on FriendFinder, get Traffy to help you block her from seeing your location. If you haven’t left yet and want to spend the night, I’ll help cover for you. I ended up making her upset, but I’ll talk to her and apologize. If I were you, I’d stay away until she’s had breakfast. Have a good night, we love you_ **

~oOo~

Lucy got the text right when they were about to pull up to her apartment. She read it aloud to Law, then asked, “What should I do?”

He smiled at her and concluded, “We will go back to my place.”

She immediately began to blush, “Okay, but can we get something to eat first?”

“You’re hungry?” Her stomach made a loud noise in reply and Law shook his head in awe, “You’re something else.”

~oOo~

Sanji had finally gotten off his shift at the Baratie. He stood in the back alley and smoked a cigarette while he made a call. As soon as he heard the line pick up, he said, “Oi! Marimo, you hungry?”

There was a low chuckle on the other end, but there was something off about it. “For your cooking? Always.”

He hung up the phone and finished his cigarette before walking down the alley and up to the building right next to it. The door unlocked for him before he even had to hit the buzzer, this was the norm for them.

After climbing two flights of stairs two at a time, Sanji arrived in front of Zoro’s apartment door and let himself in. He locked the door as soon as he shut it behind him, then casually walked into the other man’s apartment.

His place was filled with empty bottles of booze on every surface. Normally, Sanji wouldn’t bat an eye, but when he saw that Zoro was hunched over on the couch, he became concerned.

“Hey!” He stomped over to the green-haired man and gently kicked his leg, “Someone accidentally made an extra prime rib.” He did. “I figured you could have it.” He made it especially for Zoro.

The guy lifted his head up to acknowledge Sanji, then held his hand out to receive the food.

Sanji scoffed, but handed the box to him as he asked, “What the hell is the matter with you?”

Zoro’s shoulders tensed, then he took a breath and sighed, “Lucy went on a date with some doctor today.”

He slowly nodded his head in understanding, “Ah, yes, the burden of seeing one’s love with another. I know it all too well.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro shook his head and accused, “You just stare a chicks all day and say you’re in love with them all.”

“It’s better than telling the person how I feel and risk everything!” He snapped, meaning the words for himself, but instead taken personally for Zoro.

The man was frowning as he pointed out, “I didn’t tell her and now she’s with someone else.”

Sanji plopped himself down on the couch beside Zoro, “Huh.” He never thought of it that way, but then again, he never felt he had the opportunity.

When he turned to look at Zoro, the man raised his brow and asked, “What?”

“It’s you.”

Zoro’s face scrunched up, “What’s me?”

“The person I’m too afraid to tell my feelings.”

That’s when the mosshead got what he was saying. “Oh,” he mulled over the words as they came from his mouth, “You have feelings, for…me?”

Sanji gave him an apologetic look, “I know this must make you think I’m playing some sort of prank on you, but I assure you, Zoro, I’m not.” He waited a moment, gauging Zoro’s reaction, before continuing on, “I’ve always known I like guys, I just don’t know how to show them that without starting a fight.”

“But you’re always trying to fight me,” he pointed out.

He was so adorably clueless, it was rather endearing, “I’ve been flirting with you.”

~oOo~

Zoro began having a revelation of sorts. He remembered the night they met; he’d been walking home and took the back entrance, passing by Sanji while he was out having a smoke after work with a couple of to-go boxes in a white plastic bag at his feet. He’d yelled some sort of insult at him that he no longer remembers, Zoro had stepped up to him ready to size him up when he got a whiff of what was in those to-go boxes his stomach rumbled in hunger, then Sanji’s whole attitude changed and he offered to feed Zoro who mentioned he conveniently lived in the building next door.

In fact, that was what always happened. Sanji would be smoking in the alley after work and Zoro would be walking home, they would shout at each other whatever insults they could imagine, multiple times a week it would happen, for the past five years.

He moved around some beer bottles to make room for his to-go box, “You mean to tell me that for the past five years you have been cooking me dinner because you like me?” Zoro paused, “Well, when I say it out loud it sounds like a really good idea.”

Sanji was smirking at him, but Zoro could tell he was nervous from the look in his visible blue eye. “It does. It does sound like a good idea, but not when the other person doesn’t know.”

Zoro looked at him in a completely different light. Sanji had been spending so much time with him when he could’ve been spending it with anyone. “Why not some pretty girl?”

The blond haired, curly-eyebrowed love-cook looked him straight in the eyes and said, “No matter how pretty the girl, they will never be able to satisfy my craving for dick.”

“Why me?”

A beautiful smile crossed Sanji’s handsome face and the whole room lit up. “I don’t know, it’s just, you feel like home to me.”

That struck a cord on his heartstrings and he confessed, “It doesn’t feel like home unless you’re here.”

Sanji met his wide-eyed gaze with hopefulness and determination, “I understand if you just want to be friends and I understand if you never want to see me again after I say this, but I also want you to know that I’ve been in love with you since we met and I’ve been terrified to tell you because I’m afraid you’re totally straight as an arrow!”

It was the most ironic thing he could’ve ever said as far as Zoro was concerned. He dramatically rolled his eyes and pointed this out, “You were worried that _I_ was straight? Dude, you can’t keep your eyes off women.”

“Well, guys don’t really appreciate getting gawked at by dudes.”

“Neither do women!” Zoro shouted back, voice dripping with obviousness.

Sanji shyly turned away, “Point taken.”

“Look, I never thought there was a chance that you’d be into men, but you oftentimes have made me question my sexuality over the years.” Zoro couldn’t look at him as he admits, “I am really attracted to you.”

The room was silent, Zoro was too afraid to look at Sanji, for what he did not know, but he felt dread creep through his body. Maybe he was subconsciously worrying that this was all a joke and the next thing Sanji would say would be confirmation of it. It was deeply enrooted within Zoro’s mind that there was no possible way for the love-cook to be interested in him because he didn’t have a pair of tits. He had told himself this so many times over the past few years that he believed them to be true.

“I’ve been friends with Lucy for so long that in my mind it made sense for me to want a romantic relationship with her. When I asked myself who I was more-likely to end up with I always thought it’d be her.” Zoro had it with the silence and continued spilling his thoughts, “But then there was you, damn love-cook! Fuck, with the way you act around women, I never thought I had the slightest chance to be with you! I thought I had a better chance getting with a childhood friend I love platonically! There is this part of me that cares and _loves_ you, aches to be with you—but I’ve been telling myself it’s impossible! How could you possibly want to be with a ‘moss-headed Neanderthal’ when you were always chasing skirts?”

Zoro didn’t realize he started crying until Sanji already had his arms around him, comforting him with his deep voice, “I know, marimo, I know I messed up, but let me fix it. Let me make the past five years up to you. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’m here for you, by your side. I want to be with you. Always. No matter what.”

Sanji’s words warmed his heart, but it was in their nature to tease each other. Zoro wiped away his tears into the sleeve of his sweatshirt and pointed out cheekily, “Sounds like you’re proposing, love-cook.”

The blond gave Zoro his most-serious-look, the one he would use when he’d say he didn’t want to talk about his family or past, and inquired, “If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?”

He nearly had a heart-attack when he realized Sanji had gotten him all worked up over something stupid like that and hollered, “I’d say yes, you idiot dartbrows!”

Time stood still to spectate as Sanji got down on one-knee in front of Zoro, “I don’t have a ring, but whenever I’m with you I already feel like I’ve got everything. At first, I just thought you were some stupid marimo with muscles, but the more I got to know you, the more I realized there was so, _so_ much more to you than that.” Those clear, blue eyes were looking at him in a way that Zoro wasn’t used to, a way that assured everything he said was true, “Being with you is always the best part of my day. As fucked up as it sounds, I never go with any of the ladies because I know it wouldn’t be as much fun; I enjoy yelling at and fighting with you more than fawning over a beautiful woman. You’re the reason I never got myself a girlfriend, I chose to stay close to you because I’d rather be by your side than anywhere else.”

Zoro couldn’t take his eyes off Sanji’s, he felt like he was in a dream and the moment he looked away it was all going to disappear. He needed to do something, before he regrets never taking the chance. Before Sanji could say anything else, Zoro grabbed the back of his neck and pulled their mouths together for a kiss, their first.

~oOo~

After knocking twice, Sab leaned her forehead against Ann’s bedroom door, “It’s me, can I come in?” There was no sound coming from inside the room, so Sab turned the door handle and let herself in.

Laying on the center of her bed, was Ann. Her dark hair was fanned across the bright orange quilt, she had her hands resting behind her head as she stared at the ceiling.

Sab sat on the edge of the mattress and said, “I’m sorry for what I said. I was out of line, I know that.” She frowned and let out a deep sigh, “But Lucy and I are not you. We got a choice about who we get to do this with for the first time. I like my decision and I’m not asking you to like it, but I am going to ask that you respect it.”

After a few long seconds of silence, Ann finally turned her head to acknowledge her, “Okay.”

“Is that a good ‘okay’ or a bad one?”

Ann smirked, “A good one. I talked to Marco about it earlier and he helped me see that I was in the wrong. I know that you and Lucy wouldn’t do something unless you wanted to, things were different for me.”

Sab gave her sister a sad smile, “It is different for us.”

“I’m glad about that.” Ann sat up on the bed with a genuine smile, “Tell me more about Kid.”

Her face split into a huge grin, “Really? Okay, well you already know what he looks like and stuff—oh! So, you know how women usually talk about how their first time was super painful and whatever, well,” Sab wiggled her eyebrow and said, “Kid was really gentle and patient—it didn’t really hurt at all.”

“Huh,” Ann nodded her head, “That’s actually really awesome.”

“I know!” Sab swooned and sighed dramatically, “He makes me feel, I dunno, special—like I’m all that matters in his eyes. He told me that he’s seen me around before and never said anything because he didn’t want to bother me.” She shook her head and scoffed, “As if it’d be a bother. I never thought I could attract a guy like that—I mean, he’s just _so hot.”_

Ann began to chuckle, “Sab, you’re quite the catch, you know.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah whatever—it’s just, I don’t really feel like I am, not until Kid starts looking at me.”

“You shouldn’t get your self-esteem from a man,” one bit of advice Ann gave that made sense.

Sab sighed loudly, “I know, but it’s true. Kid is different—he listens when I talk, he doesn’t act like he’s better than me, and he really cares about me.”

Ann looked like she was about to cry, “Sab—you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“I’m glad! It’s how I feel about you and Marco—I know that he’s good for you, so I’m happy.”

“Do you think Traffy will be good to Lucy? I’m really worried about her.”

Sab gave her a smile, “Of course. He looks kinda creepy, but I could tell he’s a good person.”

“Yeah, but she still isn’t back yet,” Ann said with a frown.

“About that,” Sab cleared her throat then announced, “I texted her and told her to stay at his place for the night.”

Ann’s brown eyes grew wide in anger, “YOU DID _WHAT?!”_

~oOo~

Once Law and Lucy were back in his apartment, he locked the door behind them and turned to his prey, “Never thought your sister would let you stay the night.”

She looked up at him with that shy smile of hers and agreed, “It’s like a dream come true.”

Law unconsciously licked his lips, “I was hoping for some more alone-time with you.”

Lucy bit her lip and began to blush, “I think I’m horny again.”

He closed his eyes and groaned, “Fuck, Lucy…” If she was always going to be this cluelessly adorable, Law was so fucking screwed.

~oOo~

Sanji forgot everything he knew. He forgot where he was, what his life was like, who he was. The only thing he could remember was that he was in love with the person whose mouth he was currently devouring. Nothing else even mattered, Sanji didn’t care about anything else, only this moment with this person.

Sweat, blood, steel. Green and gray and tan. Muscles and scars. The way their bodies fit pressed against each other, yearning to be closer still. Before he even had time to think, they were both laying naked on the living room floor.

When he got on his knees, Zoro was staring up at him, panting. “Fuck,” Sanji breathed through his teeth and ran his fingers through his long, blond hair. He could hardly believe what was about to happen: he was going to get fucked by Zoro.

The man beneath him rubbed his pale thigh with his tanned fingers, “You okay?”

Sanji searched his face but found nothing amiss. He nodded his head, “Yeah, but could we maybe use the bed?”

Zoro gave him a breathtaking smile, “’Course.” They got up from the floor and headed to the man’s bedroom.

It wasn’t the first time Sanji has been in here, there were many times over the years that he’s helped Zoro pick out an outfit or woken him up. However, this was the first time he’d ever been naked in the man’s room.

As Sanji sat on Zoro’s bed, he was surprised to feel how nice it was, “Is this a Tempur Pedic?”

Zoro nodded his head, “Helps my back.” He was hovering over Sanji, leaning down next to his ear, kissing his neck.

Before Sanji could get distracted, he breathlessly asked, “Do you have lube or anything?”

The muscled man paused, then pulled away from him and began digging through a deep drawer in his nightstand. He grabbed a tub of Vaseline and held it up, “Will this work?”

“Yes,” he paused then asked curiously, “Have you ever done this before?”

“No—is that bad?”

Sanji stared at Zoro, partially in wonder and partially amusement, “No, just…try not to kill me.”

Zoro gave him a swift kiss then smiled, “I won’t.”

He took a deep breath; it was a little hard for him to believe this was actually happening. Five years. Five whole years he’s been pinning for Zoro and now he finally is going to get fucked by the man. “How do you want to do this?”

“Turn around and show me your ass,” Zoro told him in a deep, commanding voice that Sanji dared not refuse. He took a deep breath before getting on his hands and knees, turning his ass to Zoro, who whispered, “Shit.”

Sanji could feel Zoro’s fingers ghosting over his hole, then fondling his balls. He closed his eyes and tried not to whimper when Zoro grabbed his ass cheeks and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Zoro began nipping and sucking his ass hole, teasing the entrance with his mouth and tongue. All the while Sanji was made into a desperate, whiney slut.

~oOo~

“Fuck me, Zoro! I wanna feel your dick up my ass!”

He groaned into Sanji’s tight ring of muscle, the one he currently was working open with his tongue, then gently used his teeth to earn a yelp of surprise. Zoro gave Sanji’s ass a nice squeeze before pulling away and grabbing the Vaseline.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I marimo?”

Zoro glanced up with an evil smirk, “What makes you think you’re in charge here?”

He watched in awe as a shiver ran through Sanji’s body and left him speechless.

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckled deeply, and scooped some of the substance up with his fingers. Zoro spread it around a bit before smearing it over Sanji’s puckering hole, making the man moan. “You really like having your ass played with, don’t you?”

Sanji whined as Zoro pushed his pointer finger into his ass, _“Please.”_

Zoro circled his finger around, then slowly began pumping it in and out as he asked, “Please? Please what?”

When he pushed his finger as far in as it would go, Sanji gasped, “Please don’t stop! Keep playing with my ass! Fuck, Zoro—I’ve been craving this!”

A deep growl came from his throat, _“Fuck, Sanji~”_ He hadn’t been expecting that reaction and was close to losing his self-control. Zoro focused his attention on the task at hand and started pushing a second finger into Sanji’s ass.

There was a low, deep moan from Sanji when his fingers pressed against something inside him. Zoro raised an eyebrow and tried to hit it again, making Sanji moan again. He smirked to himself as he removed his two fingers and added a third. Zoro was using his other hand to cup Sanji’s balls but began stroking Sanji’s dick when he started rubbing that certain spot inside that made the man moan.

“I don’t even need to use my dick,” He told Sanji with a smile, “You’re already moaning like a bitch in heat.” The loudest moan yet came from Sanji, right as Zoro rubbed the head of his cock against his stretched hole, stuffed with his fingers. “I bet your tight ass would feel amazing around my cock, though.”

_“Zoro! Please! Fuck, I’ll do anything!”_

He smirked, removed his fingers from Sanji, and smugly said, “Prove it—suck me off.”

The blond man turned around with a fire in his eyes. He didn’t protest or complain, he simply got in front of Zoro and started using his mouth on his throbbing erection.

Now it was Zoro’s turn to moan. He gazed down at the man bobbing his mouth over his dick and brushed the long strands of blond hair from his face. Zoro was impressed with Sanji’s enthusiasm, there was a part of him that still didn’t think this could be real, but not even porn stars could mimic the kind of passion Sanji was using.

When Sanji was gagging on his cock, Zoro made the decision to tug him off and pinned him down on his back. While he was above his body, straddling him, admiring the way he looked as he panted beneath him, Zoro said, “I’m gonna fuck you now, and I want to hear feedback.”

He hooked one of Sanji’s legs over his shoulder and lined up with his stretched entrance, using the Vaseline on his hand to lube himself up. When Zoro pushed the head of his cock past the first ring on muscle, the rest got sucked in. Sanji groaned lowly and closed his eyes, “Fuck.”

Zoro leaned down next to the blond’s ear and kissed his neck, “You’re so fucking tight.”

Sanji nodded his head and whined, “Your dick is also huge.”

He chuckled and teased, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna complain?”

“As if!” He scoffed and bucked his hips, “Start moving, this isn’t doing it for me.”

Zoro cheekily responded, “You want me to start pounding into that tight ass of yours, eh, cook?”

Sanji rolled his eyes at him, but before he could actually say anything, Zoro pulled himself out and slammed back into his ass, causing Sanji to gasp and moan.

“That was a pretty sound.” Zoro commented seductively, “Let’s make some more.” He started thrusting his hips back and forth, slamming in and out of Sanji’s tight hole. All the while, the blond cook was making more and more noises that Zoro never even dreamed about.

Sanji’s mouth was hanging open, Zoro pushed the blond fringe of hair from his face, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed, _“Zoro!”_

He hummed with approval, “Fuck, yeah, scream my name, Sanji~” He quickened his pace and smirked when he hit that spot that made Sanji squirm. Zoro kept aiming for that spot and began stroking Sanji’s dick in sync with his thrusts.

When he twirled his thumb over the leaking head of Sanji’s cock, the man bucked his hips and blew his load all over Zoro’s hand and his own chest. _“Ahhhh~ FUCK! Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!”_

He closed his eyes and buried himself inside Sanji, painting the insides of his ass with his own release, shouting Sanji’s name like a prayer.

Zoro waited until he was completely finished before pulling himself out of Sanji and laying down on the bed beside him. He was panting from the exertion, Zoro liked to think he was in good physical health, but it was very obvious his body wasn’t used to this kind of workout. When he turned his head to the side to look at Sanji, the man was already staring.

Both his stupid curly eyebrows were on full display, both his gorgeous blue eyes were shining as he smiled at Zoro and said, “I always thought you’d be good, but that was honestly the best sex of my life.”

He smiled back and pulled the cook into his arms for a soft kiss. Zoro rubbed their noses together and whispered across his lips, “Same.”

Sanji’s fingers started to trace the huge scar across his chest as he quietly asked, “What does this mean for us?”

“What do you mean?” Zoro raised his eyebrow and kept his gaze on the man in his arms.

Those blue eyes were focused on his scar as Sanji elaborated, “Like are we gonna keep doing this?”

“Sanji, look at me.” Zoro waited for those eyes to be on him, then asked very seriously, “Do you want us to keep doing this?”

He slowly nodded his head, “Yes.”

Zoro felt himself smile, “I do too.” He leaned closer to give the man another kiss, this time he used his tongue to taste the inside of Sanji’s mouth. When they pulled away, Zoro sighed, “I can’t believe this is real.”

Sanji smirked and rolled his eyes, “I can—I feel your jizz leaking out of my ass as proof.”

His comment made Zoro laugh, “Don’t be such a prude, I know you liked it.”

The blond huffed in annoyance, “Yeah, I _liked_ it, but that doesn’t mean I want to be covered in semen!”

“Whatever, cook—you want to shower?” He asked.

Sanji blushed and looked away as he asked, “Will you join me?”

Zoro grinned at him, “It would be my pleasure.”

~oOo~

“You know,” Law took a deep breath before coming clean, “I’ve never done this before.”

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion, “But we did earlier?”

Law told her, “That was the first time.”

When he turned to Lucy, she was staring at him strangely and asked, “It was?”

He nodded his head, “Yeah, and it didn’t exactly go as smoothly as I’d hoped it would.” Law sighed loudly and sat down next to Lucy on the bed, “I’m twenty-nine—I know better.”

“Oh,” she said sadly, then quietly asked, “Do you regret it?”

“What? No—I just,” Law stared at her and concluded, “I can’t say no to you, and it terrifies me.”

Lucy pouted her lips, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Lu—look at me,” he cupped her cheeks in his tattooed hands and asked, “Do _you_ regret it?”

She shook her head, “No.”

Law let out a breath of air he’d been holding and kissed her forehead, “Then don’t apologize.”

“But—” Lucy couldn’t keep talking if Law made her use her mouth for something else. He let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth and tried to memorize the taste.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Law pushed Lucy down on the mattress and started undressing her. He might not have been able to take his time the first time, but Lucy was still here and there was always round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I would like to point out that there is a very deliberate reason for the lack of condoms, but I gotta admit it's kinda difficult for me to write characters having unprotected sex. Remember to use protection people! 
> 
> Lol, anyway, I felt bad for Zoro, so I added some ZoSan to this story, hopefully it doesn't upset anyone. This is doing to have LawLu and ZoSan pairings from now on <3
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love getting feedback from my wonderful readers!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I don't know if there will be more added later or not, just depends on if you readers are interested. :) So drop a comment if you would like to read more.
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


End file.
